Pequeña Traviesa
by Laly Soria
Summary: Dos hombres que competirán por el amor de una loca jovencita que le robara el sueño en sólo una noche.
1. Chapter 1

_**L**_ _os nombres de algunos personajes corresponden a sus debidos autores. La historia que leeras a continuación es de mi creación con el único fin de entretener._

 **PEQUEÑA TRAVIESA.**

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **L.A. California.**_

Luego de haberse dado el gusto de asistir al mejor evento de sus vidas, las dos jovencitas se dirigían hacia la calle en busca de un taxi. Eran más de las tres de la madrugada.

—¡Esperame, Ariel! —se quejaba una morena que en ese momento era rubia, debido a que llevaba puesto el disfraz de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, con enormes tacones.

—Ya deja de llamarme así y date prisa.—su amiga iba disfrazada de la sirenita Ariel. Apenas podía caminar con la falda larga que se ajustaba desde sus caderas hasta los tobillos, sumado también a los Louis Vuitton de diez centímetros que llevaba puesto. Y una gran peluca roja.

—Nos vamos a meter en un terrible lío, y todo por tu culpa.

—Jajaja pero admite que nos divertimos.

—Bueno... si. Estuvo genial... pero...—admitió la morena que trataba de alcanzar el paso.

—...Pero si no nos damos prisa van a descubrirnos.

—No lo harán. Deja de preocuparte tanto. No sé de qué te quejas. Cuando eres tú la de la idea yo no pongo peros a pesar de que siempre nos estamos metiéndonos en líos con tus locuras.

—Bueno...pero esta vez es diferente. Vamos ya deja de hablar tanto. Tenemos que conseguir un taxi.

—Creo que llegaremos más rápido caminando que en taxi. Porque hasta ahora no he visto uno.

—¡Tengo una idea!—dijo levantado una de sus delgadas y bien marcadas cejas.

—Oh no... no y no. Tú y tu ideas siempre nos meten en líos. Estas vez no aceptaré que hagas una locura.—dijo alarmada.

—Tú, tranquila. Sólo sigueme la corriente, ok?

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Candy?—la vió recostarse sobre el pavimento. En medio de la calle.—¿Estás loca?

—Finge Patty, que ahí viene nuestro chofer— la morena se giró a ver, y unas luces la encandilaron. Era un porsche negro que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

—Levantate Candy, ese auto nos arrolladorá —la cara de la morena palidecía más y más.—Ay Candy por Dios. No me hagas ésto. Quiero estar presente mañana en nuestra graduación y no en mi funeral. Me voy a hacer pis encima.—suplicaba su amiga.

—Shhh... finge llorar.—no hizo falta fingir, las lágrimas de terror de su amiga rodaban por su mejilla como si nada.

Ésta cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando vio que el auto se iba encima de ellas.

Se oyó el rechinar de las ruedas y al instante dos portazos.

—¿Están locas?—dijo una voz varonil, bastante irritada. Haciendo que la morena se horrorizara más.— Pude haberlas matado ¿qué hacen en medio de la calle?

—Cálmate, Terry.—trató de tranquilizar al castaño.— ¿Qué pasó?—le preguntó a la chica.

—Se... se-ñor—tartamudeo la jovencita.—Mi... mi ami-ga se descompuso y no la pude levantar.

—¿Quiere que la llevemos a un hospital?—se ofreció el joven más tranquilo mientras que el otro echaba humo por las narices.

—No Archie, no podemos. Mejor le llamamos una ambulancia.—agregó Terry irritado caminando de un lado a otro pasando sus dedos por su cabellera larga, que le llegaba un toque más de los hombros.

—Oh ...no no.—se adelantó la morena a responder. —No. No será necesario, ya mi amiga esta recobrando el conocimiento—la pellizcó bien fuerte en el muslo para que reaccionara o se meterían en un gran lío, más de lo que ya estaban por haber importunados a los dos castaños.

—Ouch... ¿qué qué me-paso?—decia mientras trataba de incorporarse.

—Ay amiga, ¿te sientes mejor?—ambos jóvenes la miraban atentamente. Candy era una chica muy hermosa, tenía un cuerpo que muchas de sus compañeras envidiaban y no era para menos con las generosas curvas que Dios le había mandado. Sumado al sexy traje de sirenita que llevaba puesto. Unas conchas cubrían sus redondos pechos, y en su vientre plano todo descubierto era adornado con un pieircing de varias piedras blancas que formaban una pequeña hilera con las cuatro piedritas. La falda ajustada le impedía flexionar las piernas, por lo que le costó levantarse.

—¿Eso es lo que le pasa por salir del agua?—se burló el castaño que antes estaba enfadado. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido sin entender.

—¿Perdón?—lo miró fijamente. Era un chico de unos veinticuatro o veintisiete años más o menos. Alto, cuerpo atlético unos ojos azules impresionantes.

—Digo...—le señaló el disfraz. Ella soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Si, claro.

—¿Se siente mejor?—Archie se acercó a su lado y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Pudo observar de cerca lo hermosa que era.

—Si, gracias.

—Será mejor irnos, amiga.—dijo la morena que se sentía incómoda porque ninguno de los hombres la miraba. Ella era una chica algo tímida, se dejaba influenciar por su loca amiga. Jamás mostraba su cuerpo. Salvo que Candy la obligara a usar cierta ropa. Era bonita, un poco más rellenita que la rubia pero unos cinco centímetros más alta que ella.

—Podemos acercalas. ¿Viven lejos?—pregunto Archie.

—E-eh no...

—¿Dónde?—cuestionó Terry, sin apartar la mirada de la rubia.

—Vamos al colegio San Pablo.—dijo Patty con una tímida sonrisa.

—Ah ya... un colegio de niñas ricas y malcriadas—se burló Terry. Ganándose una mirada fulminante de la rubia.—¿Las llevamos o qué?

Ambas se miraron dudosas. A lo que Archie entendió.

—No comemos niñas, mi nombre es Archie y el es mi amigo Terry. Pueden estar tranquilas que no les haremos daño. ¿Suben o se quedan?

—¡Subimos!—dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.—los chicos le abrieron las puertas y ellas ingresaron al coche.

Sólo tardaron quince minutos en llegar al colegio.

—Bien, llegamos.—anuncio Terry.

—Gracias.—dijeron las mientras descendían del coche ayudadas por Archie, quien les abrió la puerta. Los dos las observaban dirigirse hacia el gran paredón y no al portón por donde cualquier persona razonable entraría.

—¿Qué hacen?—pregunto Terry al ver que trataban de subir el muro.

—Entrar... —dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero... ¿porque no por la puerta principal?

—Porque no queremos ser descubiertas—siguió hablando la rubia mientras Patty estaba colgada en el muro.

—Apúrate Candy.—dijo su amiga ya desde el otro lado.

—No puedo. Esta maldita falda me lo está haciendo difícil —se quejó.

—¡Déjame ayudarte!—dijeron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo. Ella levanto una ceja y observando a ambos acercarse.

—¡Puedo sola!—dijo seria. Mintió. Los dos se rieron por que ni siquiera podía levantar la pierna.

—Como tú quieras.—dijo Terry. Pero el falso movimiento que hizo ella logró que la prenda se rasgara y mostrará sus largas y torneadas piernas.

—Ups—emitieron ambos.

—Perfecto—dijo ella con una sonrisa. Levantó fácilmente sus piernas y trepó la pared, una vez arriba miró a los castaños. —gracias chicos por el aventon. Y desaparecieron tras el enorme mural.

—¡Vaya chica!—comentó Archie mientras Terry mantenía su mirada fija en donde había desaparecido la rubia.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **B**_ _ueno... ésta es una nueva historia... mía y muy mía._

 _Espero que les guste._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Los directivos del establecimiento educacional habían organizado la entrega de diplomas en el patio principal.

Las sillas estaban ordenadas por color. Las rojas que estaban adelante, diez filas de doce sillas cada una, tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda eran para las egresadas. Las negras que le seguían por detrás, para los familiares e invitados de cada alumna. Al frente estaba el escenario donde estarían la directora, profesores y el personal administrativos del lugar. Todo estaba bien decorado con globos en rojo y negro, como el color de los uniformes. Aunque esta vez las chicas portarían sus togas negras y un birrete negro con un lazo rojo.

La mayoría de las alumnas ya estaban listas para el evento. Sólo faltaba un par.

La hermana María junto a la madre superiora, la hermana Grace, se dirigían al cuarto de las jóvenes.

—No puedo creer que sigan durmiendo. Es una falta de respeto hacia todos. Son las seis y aún no están listas. Que vergüenza.—decía la mujer mayor cuando se pararon junto a la puerta y la hermana María abrió dándole lugar a pasar a su superior.

—¡Candice y Patricia! —dijo con voz severa.—¡No está.! ¿Dónde se habrá metido esta vez esa chiquilla? —dijo al observar la cama vacía de la rubia.—Hermana Maria, busque a Candice de inmediato.

Luego miró hacia la cama que estaba al lado.

—¡Patricia!

—Hmm...—murmuraba la morena. La madre la tocó con un suave zarandeo.—levantate, Patricia.

—Hmm... no jodas.—decía la chica mientras tomaba las frazadas y cubría su cabeza.—Déjame dormir.

—¡PATRICIA O'BRIEN! —grito enfadada la mujer haciendo que la dormilona se levantará de un brinco.

—Ma-má...madre...—tartamudeo horrorizada.

—¿Pero qué significa ésto señorita O'Brien?—apuntó a la ropa que llevaba la jovencita. Cuando llegaron de la fiesta ella se tumbó en su cama tal y como llegó. Con su disfraz de Alicia, una falda corta con volados celeste por encima y blanco por debajo. La parte de arriba se ajusta a su cuerpo dando un buena vista de sus atributos. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por ligas blancas.

—¿Ehmm...?—no entendía a que se refería la mujer hasta que vió su ropa. Abrió los ojos como platos y trato de cubrirse con las sábanas.

—¿Por qué lleva esa ropa? Quiero una explicación ahora mismo.—exigió.

—Eh ...e-ésto—volvio a mirarse y respondió —es ...es mi pijama Hermana Grace.

—Pero que ropa mas... por favor. Señorita O'Brien, tiene diez minutos para presentarse junto a las demás alumnas en el patio. Si no lo hace tenga por seguro que no habrá graduación para usted y para la incorregible de su compañera.

Dijo eso y salió con el ceño fruncido. Dando un portazo.

...

Era un día verdaderamente precioso, y como cada mañana que le era posible la joven rubia solía escabullirse antes de comenzar con las clases, a la parte trasera del lugar, donde había una preciosa colina.

Amaba ese rincón, donde había pasado los mejores días. Cada vez que visitaba el lugar aprovechaba al máximo cada instante.

Bajo un gran roble estaba sentada, con su guitarra en mano entonando una de sus canciones...

 _"Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje_

 _con rumbo hacia lo desconocido,_

 _no sé si algún día vuelva a verte,_

 _no es fácil aceptar haber perdido._

(Unas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla. Continuó con la letra)

 _Por mas que supliqué no me abandones..._

 _dijiste no soy yo es el destino,_

 _y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba_

 _tenía que elegir otro camino._ (Se detuvo un momento)

—Nick... cuanta falta me haces...—pensó en voz alta. Y siguió con su canción.

 _De que me sirve la vida_

 _si no la vivo contigo_

 _de que me sirve la esperanza_

 _si es lo ultimo que muere_

 _y sin ti ya la he perdido._

 _De que me sirve la vida_

 _si eres lo que yo pido,_

 _voy detrás de tu ternura_

 _pero no me queda duda_

 _que me dejas sin tus besos._

 _Escucha bien amor lo que te digo_

 _pues creo no habrá otra ocasión_

 _para decirte que no me arrepiento_

 _de haberte entregado el corazón._

 _Por mas que supliqué no me abandones_

 _dijiste no soy yo, es el destino_

 _y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba_

 _tenía que elegir otro camino..."_

Su llanto se intensificó. Las lágrimas caían sin cesar.

Candy había perdido a su primer amor en un accidente automovilístico hace dos años. Además de ser su novio también había sido su mejor amigo. Era el que la escuchaba quejarse de sus padres ausentes. El que la aconsejaba, el que siempre estaba ahí para secar cada lágrima. Lo quería demasiado. Ella había sufrido mucho con su partida.

—¡Candyyy!—unos gritos la obligaron a levantarse. Tomó su guitarra, limpió su cara y caminó hacia donde la llamaban.—¿Candy, dónde estabas niña? Ya todos están listos para comenzar.

—Lo siento hermana María. Sólo quería despedirme de mi colina.

—Esta bien, Candy. Pero ahora date prisa. La madre superiora está furiosa. Toma—le entregó una toga.

—Gracias, hermana. La voy extrañar taaanto.—le dio un cálido abrazo.

—Has sido todo un dolor de cabeza, pequeña. Creo que todos aquí vamos a extrañarte igual. Hasta estoy segura que la misma madre superiora lo hará.

...

..

.

Todos ubicados en sus lugares, con la mirada fija al frente.

La Vicerrectora del colegio, la hermana Rosaura Petrone, dio inicio al acto, brindó unas palabras dirigidas a las jóvenes recién graduadas:

—" _Estimadas alumnas, mis muy queridas chicas._

 _Estos momentos, en los que sentimos que algo se termina, que una etapa queda atrás, nos hace reaccionar y tomar conciencia de que la vida es un largo sendero con puertas que se cierran para abrir otras nuevas...—_ todas las chicas comenzaron a tomarse de las manos.

— _...Hoy estamos juntos para homenajear un ciclo de sus vidas y todo lo que han logrado en su paso por el colegio._

 _Sus corazones y mentes se han llenado de conocimientos, de experiencias y de sentimientos forjados en cada momento de convivencia._

 _Hemos intentado darles las competencias necesarias para desenvolverse en un mundo cada vez más exigente y desafiante, en un proceso intenso de transmisión de valores que les permitan ser personas de bien._

—Y vaya que hemos aprendido—dijo Annie con tono burlesco—especialmente tu Candy.

—Soy una buena niña—respondio con sarcasmo. Haciendo que sus amigas rieran.

—... _Pero hoy la nostalgia nos hace mirar más hacia atrás que hacia adelante, hoy que nos estrechamos las manos con fuerza, intentando que algo de los que amamos se eternice en nosotros y no se vaya._

 _Es tiempo de balances, de recordar lo lindo que fue todo y si hubo momentos difíciles, ahora a la distancia, ya no se ven._

—Las voy a extrañar un montón—dijo Patty entre llanto.

—Patty... Nos vamos a ver todos los días. O te olvidas que iremos a la misma universidad, boba.—comentó Candy que estaba al lado de ella.

—Bueno...pero no será lo mismo.—se justificó.

— _...Creamos un espacio mágico en el aula y fuera de ella, compartiendo conocimientos, sentimientos y experiencias, viajes y convivencias. Y conocí diversas personalidades. Las curiosas, las extrovertidas,_

—Ahi te hablan, candy—dijo Karen desde atrás.

— _... las inteligentes y las que vivían en su mundo de fantasía, las serias, las responsables y las no tanto._

—Te nombraron al último...Karen—fue el turno de la rubia en burlarse.

— _...Y las pequeñas traviesas"...—_ dijo eso último la hermana, buscando con la mirada a Candy.

Por último, destacó la calidad humana con la que las egresadas deben desenvolverse. _"Nunca renuncien a sus sueños, siempre apoyados en el andamiaje que nos brindan los valores, especialmente en el de la Humildad que nos permite dar mayor claridad a nuestra observación"_ , concluyó.

Luego se dio inicio a la entrega de diplomas a cada una de las alumnas.

Candy se había imaginado que ese día tan especial para ella, sería distinto. Que estarían ahí, sentados en la fila de adelante junto a los demas padres, orgullosos de su pequeña hija. Pero no, no estaban. Ella los buscaba en todas partes desde el escenario cuando fue llamada para recibir su diploma, pero no los encontró. Las únicas personas que estuvieron para verla vestida con su toga negra y el birrete, concluir su ciclo lectivo fueron su abuela Elroy y su hermano mayor, Albert. Que orgullosos y esbozando una gran sonrisa, la miraban desde su lugar.

Durante el emotivo acto, el colegio San Pablo distinguió a alumnos que por contar con un promedio final entre 9,50 y 10,00 recibieron diplomas de honor. La acreedora de la distinguida mención fue la rubia, quien también fue merecedora de la distinción por primer promedio de la Promoción.

—Bien, y ahora vamos a llamar a la señorita con mayor promedio en todo el colegio. Para ser exactos, un promedio perfecto—dijo la hermana María, a través del micrófono.— Candice White Andley, suba por favor.—todas sus compañeras y padres presente aplaudieron.

— _Que tonta fui en pensar de que hoy estarían conmigo—_ pensó mientras subía con una espléndida pero fi vida sonrisa, y recibía su diploma.

—Felicitaciones, señorita White Andley.—dijo la directora entregándole el papel y una medalla de oro.

—Gracias—luego se dirigió donde posó para la foto. Y bajó a reunirse con el resto.

Una vez que pasaron todas las alumnas. Ella y sus amigas se reunieron en el patio.

—¿Listas?—preguntó una de las chicas.

—Si—respondieron todas.

—A la cuenta de... 1 ...2... y 3—todas arrojaron sus birretes al cielo.

—¡AL FIN LIBRES!—exclamó Annie, una de sus compañeras.

—Vamos, que tenemos que celebrar—dijo Candy.

—Candy, cariño.—la llamó su abuela.

—Iré a saludar. Nos encontramos en la puerta chicas.

La joven rubia caminó hacia donde estaban sus familiares.

— Felicitaciones, pequeña.—su hermano la levantó de la cintura, dándole una vuelta. Luego la depositó en el suelo y besó la cima de su cabeza.—Por fin te graduaste.

—Pensaste que no lo haría jaja. Tengo el mejor promedio, querido.—dijo con arrogancia.

—Yo sabía que si lo lograrías , cariño.—dijo su abuela y le dio un abrazo.

—Gracias abue. Estoy feliz de que al menos ustedes estén conmigo.— sus ojos revelaban decepción y tristeza.

—Cariño tus padres...

—No es necesario que los justifiques abue.—dijo tranquilamente.—Bueno, las chicas me esperan. Nos vemos en casa.

—No llegues tarde.—le pidió su abuela.

—¿Aun sigues con esa idea de no querer una fiesta? Porque podemos hacerla en casa...

—Al... ya lo hablamos. No insistas. El colegio lo hará mañana, con eso ya es suficiente.

—Hablaremos cuando estés en casa. Si.

—Nos vemos—salió corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigas.

—No entiendo porque William y Helena, no se presentaron... Candy nunca les perdonará.—dijo la abuela.

—Esta dolida, es evidente.—Dijo Albert mientras veían desaparecer a la rubia entre la multitud.

...

—¿Y, cómo te fue?—le preguntó Patty una vez que se reunió con sus compañeras.— ¿Te dejaron?

—Por supuesto. Puedo volver a la hora que quiera.—mintió descaradamente.—¿trajiste mis cosas?

—Si,—le entregó una mochila de cuero negra con tachas, de Prada, regalo de su único hermano.

—Deberías de llevar a tu hermano, Candy.—propuso Annie.

—Ya te dije que saques tus ojos de él. Si no quieres convertirte en pirata—dijo burlándose.

—¡Pero que mala onda! No deberías ser tan mezquina.—dijo con recelo la morena. Provocando la risa de la pecosa.

—¡Niñas!... ¡Niñas!—gritaba la hermana Mercedes, una mujer rellenita, llamando la atención de ellas. Llegó corriendo.

—¿Qué sucede Mechy?—preguntó la rubia.

—N-no se ...—hizo una pausa para tomar aire. Estaba muy agitada por la carrera.—...ol-viden que ma-ñana es la fiesta y...

—Tranquila, hermana. Respire.—dijo Alison al verla lo agitada que estaba.

—Sabemos lo de la fiesta.—agregó Wendy. Una linda afroamericana de ojos celestes.

—Si si. Pero la madre superiora me ordenó decirles que los vestidos no deben ser... atrevidos.—dijo seria.

—Jajaja eso también lo sabemos. _"Nada de provocación, señoritas. Este es un colegio respetable"_ —dijo la rubia imitando la voz de la madre superiora.

—Candy, más respeto.—ordenó la hermana.—Por favor. Nada de travesuras, mañana es el baile y las quiero a todas presentes... y en buen estado.—le dijo en tono de súplica lo último.

—Lo prometemos.—dijeron todas, salvo la rubia que sólo le guiño el ojo.

Sus amigos, unos chicos pertenecientes a otro colegio habían organizado una fiesta en casa de uno de ellos. Es ahí donde ellas se dirigían.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada principal del colegio...

—¿Y eso?—pregunto Annie.

—Es mi regalo de graduación —dijo con los ojitos iluminados, Patty.—¿No es hermoso mi escarabajo?— era un Volkswagen Beetle Dune, modelo 2015.

—Woow Patty. ¡Esta genial!—dijo su amiga.—pero... hay un problema... Tú... no sabes conducir amiga—la miró la rubia con pena.

—Lo sé—respondió de lo más relajada.—pero para eso te tengo a ti, mi querida amiga. Tú me enseñarás.—dijo con una inmensa alegría.

—Oh oh... eso fue un golpe bajo. Soy terriblemente impaciente y lo sabes... no no...no creo poder. Además tú te pones a llorar por cualquier cosa, más cuando no te sale.

—Bueno, eso lo arreglan luego. Es hora de irnos, que nos espera una tarde inolvidable.

Las chicas subieron a los autos. Candy manejaba el de Patty.

Una vez dentro, se cambiaron.

—Me estas jodiendo, ¿verdad?—pregunto viendo la ropa que su amiga había elegido para ponerse para la fiesta. Un jean suelto, converse negras al igual que la camiseta de mangas cortas, algo grande.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me queda mal?

—Haber si me explico... vamos a una fiesta donde estará lleno de chicos guapos. Y tú, cariño. Pareces más un chico que una chica.

—Pero si la camiseta es nueva y el pantalón esta a la moda.

—Si, pero no combina. Déjame ayudarte.—ambas bajaron del auto. Tomó la camiseta y se la anudo hacia atrás, dejando ver su vientre plano. Dobló un poco la botamanga del pantalón mostrando un poco los tobillos. La maquilló, nada exagerado y soltó su cabello castaño.

—¡Listo! Estas increíble amiga.

—¿Tu vas a ir así?—la rubia aún seguía con su uniforme.

—No.—se sacó la toga y por debajo tenía una camiseta blanca sin hombros con grande aberturas en los brazos dejando ver su top deportivo negro, un short negro muy corto. Se sacó los zapatos y se puso sus converse blancas. Soltó su cabello y lo revolvió un poco, dando un estilo salvaje. Se maquilló suave como su amiga.—listo. Demos prisa que nos quedaremos con los peores chicos.—ambas rieron. Subieron al coche, rumbo a la fiesta.

...

..

.

Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad, un grupo de adolescentes se preparaba para la fiesta del año.

Filas de autos estacionados al frente. La casa estaba llena de chicos y chicas. La música sonaba a todo volumen. Habían comprado bebidas y hamburguesas para el festejo.

—¿Estas seguro de que vendrán?—preguntó Stear, un castaño de ojos negros, muy guapo, que prestaba su casa para la fiesta.

—Claro que sí.—dijo Neal. Él era de cabello rojizo y ojos avellanas. Era el encargado de organizar todo.—Karen me aseguro que sí. Es más, hace veinte minutos me envio un mensaje avisandome de que estaban en camino.

—¡Perfecto!—dijo el castaño.

—¿Tu hermano no nos hará lío por la música fuerte?—pregunto Antony. Era el popular del colegio San Vicente, el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

—Para nada. Estará un rato y luego se va a lo de su amigo.

—Llegaron las chicas—anunció Billy. Los muchachos se acercaron para recibirlas.

Horas más tarde, la fiesta estaba en todo su esplendor. Mientras unos estaban en la piscina, otros bailaban o charlaban. Pero todos pasaditos de copas.

—Parece que a Karen se pasó de copas—dijo divertida Annie al ver el estado de su amiga.

—No es a la única —Alison señaló con la mirada Wendy que estaba a los besos con unos de los jugadores.

—Mira a Patty—dijo Annie. Patty bailaba alocadamente con un muchacho el triple de altura que ella.

—Y el bombón de Antony, no le ha dado respiro a Candy desde que llegamos.—agrego Alison viendo a los dos rubios bailar animadamente.

—Voy al baño. Ya estoy alusinando—dijo la rubia a Antony cuando vía a su mejor amiga haciendo movimientos sexi.

—Voy por unos tragos para cuando regreses.—dijo el rubio.

—Ok.

La rubia caminó tambaleándose hasta llegar a las escaleras.—Mmm dónde estás baño...bañito...—subió lentamente.

Caminó por el largo pasillo, mientras iba abriendo cada una de las puertas. Llegó al final de éste donde quedaban dos puertas por abrir, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda.—Mmm... veamos... tú o tú... vamos por ésta.—eligió la izquierda. Abrió lentamente y se topó con una figura masculina.

—Ups...lo siento...

—¿Ariel...?—él la miró de arriba abajo con un brillo en los ojos. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.—La sirenita...

—Ahhhh... tú... eres unos de los choferes... ya ya...

—Si, así es. ¿Qué haces aquí, sirenita?

—Primero...no soy ni Ariel y no tengo nada de sirenita. Soy Candy y estoy buscando el ba-ño.—dijo con un tono gracioso.

—Ok, Candy. El baño es abajo. Pero puedes usar el mío, si quieres—dijo muy sonriente.

—Por favor... No creo aguantar hasta bajar las escaleras... gracias —dijo ingresando a la habitación.

—No hay por qué...

—Lindo cuarto... Archie.—pasó al baño.

Minutos después salió con cara de satisfacción.

—Gracias—dijo la rubia.

—¿Conoces a algunos de los chicos?

—Si, a la mayoría. ¿Tienes algo que ver con Stear?

—Si, somos hermanos.

—Ya... veo—dijo mientras observaba la habitación.— Bonita foto.

—Eso fue hace unos meses cuando estuve en París.

—La ciudad del amor...— dijo con picardía.—Bueno me voy con los chicos.—camino hacia la puerta y la abrió.

—Candy...—ella se giró.—Me gustaría volver a verte.

—Baja... entonces—le guiño el ojo y salió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Cuando llegó al patio, buscó a su amiga.

—¿Dónde te habías metido?—preguntó Patty al verla.

—¿A que no sabes quién me encontré?

—No... a quién...—quiso saber la morena.

—¡Al chofer!

—¿Qué chofer?—preguntó sin comprender

—¿... recuerdas a los chicos que nos llevaron de vuelta al cole luego de la noche de disfraz...?

—Nooo...—dijo con los ojos como platos.

—Siii.—se burló.

—¿Viste a los bombones?

—Bueno...sólo a uno. Y adivina qué

—¿Qué?—su cara de sorpresa hacia morir de la risa a la pecosa.

—Te dije que adivinaras, tontita.

—Oh Candy... dime ya de una vez...

—Ok ok... es hermano de Stear.

—¿Quien?

—¡Patty!... presta atención. Y deja ya de beber.

—Esta bien... esta bien...

—Archie, el de ojitos como la miel—suspiró—es hermano de Stear.

—Eso es fantástico. ¡Vamos a ser cuñadas!—dijo dando saltitos.

—Oh... amiga, veo que te pegó mal el tequila.—se burló la rubia.— Ni siquiera te atreves a hablar con Stear...

—Bueno... pero ahora que ya sabes que el bombón es su hermano... tú puedes arreglar para salir los cuatros...

—Jajajajaja... qué cosas dices, Patty. Ni siquiera lo conozco. Sabes qué ... mejor nos vamos porque ya bebiste demasiado.

—¿Y Antony?

—¿Qué hay con él?

—Estuvo preguntando por ti...

—Hablaré luego con él. Ahora tú y yo nos vamos.

—Pero cual de las dos manejará...

—Tú... seguro que no.

—Tú menos. Apestas a alcohol...

—Y tú... seguro que a fresas... verdad?—en ese momento dos jóvenes se acercaron a ellas.

—Chicas... no van a conducir en ese estado. Así que nosotros las acercamos.—dijo Antony en compañía de Neal.

—¿Pero mi escarabajo?—dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Stear se hará cargo y después puedes pasar a buscarlo.—la rubia le dio un codazo a Patty para que captara la idea.

—Ouch... ¿porqué me pegas?—la rubia abrió los ojos y luego los rodó.

—Ay Patty Patty ... mejor vamos.—dijo resignada.

La tarde había pasado volando. Llegaron a la casa de la rubia pasada las siete.

Todas las luces de la gran mansión estaban encendidas. Por lo que suponía que todos estaban en casa... claro, menos sus padres que aún seguían de viaje de negocios.

Para no ser vistas por su hermano, decidió tomar un atajo.

—¡Para aquí!—ordenó la rubia.

—¿Por qué aquí?—preguntó Antony.

—No quiero que Albert nos vea en este estado.—señaló a Patty quien dormía plácidamente. Una gota de baba asomaba por la comisura de la boca.

—Entiendo—dijo el rubio.

—Patty, despierta.—la sacudió para despertarla.

—Mmm... —murmuró la morena.

—¿Nos veremos mañana?—preguntó Neal.

—¿Van a ir a la cena?—cuestionó la rubia.

—Si. Estaremos allí, para ustedes.

—Genial.

Despues de despedirse de sus amigos. Ambas amigas bajaron tambaleándose. Caminaron sigilosamente hacia el portón que daba a la parte trasera de la casa. Entrarían por la cocina. Así evitarían toparse con su hermano y por supuesto darle explicaciones. El lugar estaba algo oscuro.

—Tiene llave—dijo la morena cuando intento abrir la puerta.—tendremos que treparlo.—la rubia la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. La dejó subirse y luego corroboró. Estaba cerrado. Así que ella la hizo más fácil. Trepó por la pared, que era un poco más baja que el portón, y saltó hacia el lado de la casa. Su amiga aún seguía arriba tratando de pasar la otro pierna.

—Dale, Patty. Nos van a descubrir. —le decía la rubia desde abajo.

—Se me engancho la camiseta.

—¿Qué hacen ahí?—dijo una voz varonil desconocida. Ambas quedaron paralizadas. Patty seguía luchando por zafarse.

—Ay no...—decía a punto del llanto la morena. Candy intentó volver a trepar la pared para escapar pero el hombre la sujetó del tobillo impidiéndole subir.

—A donde piensas que vas, ladrona.—dijo tomándola de la cintura por la espalda. Ella forcejaba para que la soltara.

—Sueltame, imbécil.—le mordió la mano.

—¡Mierda!—la soltó unos segundos y la volvió a atrapar. La tumbó sobre el césped.

—¡Sueltame!... Maldito idiota.—tiraba patadas tratando de apartarlo pero le era imposible, era un hombre fuerte. Él estaba a horcajadas sobre ella, sujetándole fuertemente las manos.

—¡Golpealo, Candy. Dale duro!— dijo Patty dando puños al aire. Aún seguía su prenda enganchada al portón.

—¡Ayudame!

—Quédate quieta, pequeña ladrona.

—No soy... nin-guna ladrona.—decia entre gritos y forcejeos. Cuando Patty por fin se pudo soltar. Se sacó la zapatilla y le dió fuerte golpe en la cabeza. El sujeto cayó tendido sobre la rubia.

—¡Oh por Dios! Se me fue la mano—dijo horrorizada.

—Ayúdame a quitarmelo—suplicó la rubia.

—¡Lo maté!... Oh por Dios. Maté a un hombre.—caminaba agarrándose la cabeza y lloraba.—Van a encerrarme. Iré presa.

—Patty... no lo mataste. Sólo está desmayado. Ayúdame de una vez.—la morena se acercó y le ayudó a quitárselo de encima.

Una vez que se levantó, se acercó al hombre.

—Alumbra con tu celular —le pidió la rubia. La otra con manos temblorosas lo hizo.

—¿E-e-sta muer-to?—no quería mirar.

—¡Oh no...!—exclamó con los ojos como platos.

—Lo maté.—dijo pálida sin mirar al que yacía tendido en el suelo.

—No, boba.¡ Mira!—le quitó el teléfono y le mostró el rostro del hombre.

—Oh... ¡El chofer!

 _ **Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

—Oh... ¡El chofer! —dijo aún más pálida que antes.—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Mejor será buscar a alguien que nos ayude... no creo que podamos moverlo—dijo mirando al enorme cuerpo que yacía tendido en el césped.—Wooow... pero está que se parte.

—La verdad que Harry es un bombón...

—¿Harry? ¿quien es Harry?

—Si..., él. Recuerdas que así lo llamó el otro...

—Ahhh... ya ya... Mira esas manos... esas piernas largas y bien torneadas. Por Dios, esa boca tentadora... lo que no haría con ella—ambas estallaron en risas.

—Shhh... pero podriamos... desabrochar algunos... botones y verificar que esos abdominales son de verdad, no crees?—dijo en voz baja.

—¡Patty!... no vamos a violar a Harry. Mejor voy a ver que encuentro para despertarlo.

—No me dejes sola—le suplicó la morena.

—Ok, vamos las dos.—caminaron unos pasos y la rubia se detuvo mirando a su alrededor, algo estaba mal.

—¿Qué pasa, amiga?

—¡No puede ser!

—¿Que? ...

—Sabes... esta casa... no es mí casa. Me parece que nos equivocamos—dijo pausadamente.

—¿Qué? Cómo... no no... debes estar equivocada... ¿cómo no vas a saber que no era tu casa?—reclamó la morena.

—Bueno...es que todas son muy parecidas... además haces más de un año que no vengo a casa.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos?—se escucharon unos ruidos.

—¡Largarnos!

—No podemos dejarlo así.—la cara de espanto de su amiga era para el oscar.

—Se recuperara. Ahora ¡Larguemosno!—dijo la rubia corriendo hacia la pared.

—¡Esperame!—dijo la morena a punto del llanto.—no me dejes.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó viendo a su amiga correr hacia el portón y trepar con dificultad.

—Saliendo...

—Ay Patty...Sube por aquí que si no después te quedas atascada y juró que está vez te dejo.

—Ok ok...Ayúdame a bajar, entonces.

Ambas subieron por el paredón y corrieron buscando la dirección de Candy que era en la siguiente cuadra.

...

Minutos más tarde, el castaño comenzaba a recuperarse. Aun bastante dolorido por el fuerte zapatillazo.

—Ouch...—se quejó refregandose la nuca.—¿Qué me pasó?—se levantó algo mareado y caminó hacia la cocina.

—¿Terry, qué haces?—preguntó una mujer cuando ingresó y lo vio apoyado contra la isla.

—Ah...—se giro a verla.

—Llevamos ratos esperándote. Dijiste que salias a responder solo una llamada.

—Me dolía la cabeza—no iba a decirle que dos chicas lo atacaron, sus amigos se burlarían de él hasta el día de su entierro.

—Los demás ya se fueron. ¿Me llevas a casa?—dijo la rubia acercándose a él para acomodarle el cuello de la camisa seductoramente— o si quieres puedo quedarme y hacerte compañía...

_Lo siento Susana. Pero me duele demasiado la cabeza.—se apartó de ella.—te pediré un taxi.

—Ok... como quieras.—dijo resignada.

...

..

.

Entraron sigilosamente por la puerta que da a la cocina, esta vez sí era su casa.

—¿Qué haces Patty?—dijo en un tono casi audible. Su amiga revisaba la alacena, y heladera.

—Tengo hambre. No he comido en cuatro horas. Mi panza habla por sí sola.

—Esta bien, saca cualquier cosa y vamos que puede entrar Albert o la señora Ponny.

—Ya ya... dejame ver que hay...—abrio la heladera, sacó dos botellas de agua saborizadas, yogures, luego tomó unos sándwich de jamón y queso que alguien había dejado preparado sobre la isla.—con ésto será suficiente para engañar a mi estómago.

—Apúrate.

Subieron corriendo por las escaleras hasta la habitación de la rubia. —por fin en casa.—se tiro boca abajo sobre la cama. Mientras que su amiga se ubicó en la alfombra para servirse sus aperitivos.

—¿Quieres?—le ofreció un sándwich.

—No, pasame mi mochila. Necesito verificar mis mensajes.

—¿Qué mochila?—la rubia se levantó

—Mi mochila. ¿No la traias... tú?

—No—respondio la morena con la boca llena.

—Oh no...no no y no—dijo angustiada.—la dejé en casa de Harry.

—Mañana se la pides y listo—dijo muy tranquila.

—¿Estas loca o qué? No puedo ir y pedirselo como si nada. O te olvidas el ponchazo que le diste...por poco y lo matas.

—Pero si tú... tú me dijiste que te ayudara—dijo en voz alta, demasiado.

—Shhhh... ¿quieres que mi hermano nos mate?

—Pero si yo...

—Esta bien... me salvaste. Ahora debemos pensar cómo recuperar mi mochila. Necesito mi celu. Espero que no la haya encontrado —dijo angustiada.

—Préstame algo de ropa, quiero darme una buena ducha.

—Saca lo que quieras. Me hiciste dar hambre—tomo uno de los sándwich.

—Mañana iras a buscar tu escarabajo...

—Qué... ni loca.

—No te lo pregunté... te lo estoy ordenando. Necesitas perder esa timidez cuando Stear esta frente a ti, amiga.

—Ay... pero es que no puedo. Cuando me mira con esos ojitos haciendo asi—dijo haciendo el gesto, pestañeando varias veces, con carita de ángel .

—Tú eres la que lo mira así. Stear te desnuda con la mirada, boba.

—¿Tu lo crees ?

—Si no fueras mi amiga ya te lo habría quitado—dijo eso estallando en risa por la cara de asustada de la morena.—Tontita, jamás te haría algo así. Te salvas porque eres mi mejor amiga jajajaja

—¡Oye! —le arrojó un oso de peluche que había en el escritorio.

—Te quiero, bobita. Ahora apúrate. Yo me ducharse en el cuarto de mis padres así no tardaremos y luego a dormir.

—Y cuándo nos pregunten qué hicimos.

—Fácil, llegamos temprano y como estábamos cansadas nos quedamos dormidas. Ah... cepillate bien los dientes. Apestas a alcohol jajaja—la morena le arrojó una almohada y la rubia salió corriendo.

—Bañate rápido, se me ocurrió una idea para recuperar tu bolsa.

...

..

.

La casa había quedado vacía, ni siquiera los empleados estaban, les había dado el día libre. Ya que sus padres no se encontraban y prefería estar solo.

Caminó hacia la parte trasera de la casa, recordando lo acontecido anteriormente.

—Vaya zapatazo que me dieron esas mocosas.—dijo sobandose la nuca— Esa voz me suena tan familiar... en algún lado la escuché...—camino un poco más y vio algo que brillaba, un bulto. Curioso se asomó.—Y ésto...—levanto y era una mochila negra que brillaban las tachas con el reflejo de las luces.— bueno... eso significa que volverás por tus cosas pequeña traviesa. —tomo la bolsa y se dirigió a la cocina. La depósito sobre la mesada y luego abrió la nevera buscando algo para cocinar. En ese momento se oyó...la música era de los Guns N' Rose "sweet Child O' Mine" . Se giró y abrió la mochila, busco el celular y en la pantalla aparecía una cara algo conocida...

Deslizó la pantalla en responder la llamada. Él no dijo una palabra, espero a que hablaran del otro lado.

— _ **Ho-la**_ —dijo una voz tímida desde el otro lado de la línea.

— _ **Hola.**_ — la voz del castaño era más seca.

— _ **Harry...lamento lo... lo que pasó en tu casa. De verdad. Me confundí pensé que era mi casa y como la puerta trasera estaba cerrada decidimos entrar... ya sabes... saltando la pared.**_ —dijo rápidamente sin respirar.— _**De verdad estoy muy preocupada... más con el zapatillazo... que ...que te dio mi amiga...**_ —no pudo contenerse más la rubia y estalló en fuertes carcajadas. El castaño estaba de mil y un colores...— _ **Oh... per-don... pero fue ... tan gra-cio-so. ¿Estas ahí?**_ —pregunto ya que el castaño no decía nada.

— _ **Si. ¿Ya dejaste de burlarte.?**_

— _**Oh**_

— _ **¿Sabes que les pasas a las chiquillas entrometida como tú que se meten en las casas ajenas?**_ —la voz de él sonaba fría y severa.

— _Nos mandará a la carcel_ —se escuchaba del otro lado la voz angustiada de Patty.

— _ **Bueno bueno... Harry...podemos llegar a un acuerdo...**_ —dijo la rubia pareciendo más seria.

— _ **¿Por qué me llamas Harry?**_

— _ **Cómo por qué...es tu nombre o no?**_

— _ **No.**_

— _ **Pero tu amigo, cuando te presento dijo que así te llamabas...**_

— _ **Espera espera... hay algo que no estoy entendiendo... ¿mi amigo me presentó? ¿O sea que te conozco?**_

— _ **Si—**_ dijo en un chillido _ **.**_ — _ **Alicia y la sirenita...¿recuerdas?**_

— _ **Aaaah... vaya vaya... pero mira quienes son...**_ —exclamó con una sonrisa.— _ **pero si son las niñas malcriadas del San Pablo.**_

— _ **¡Oye! ... no somos ningunas malcriadas, Harry.**_

— _ **Ya deja de llamarme así. Soy Terry y no Harry.**_

— _ **Ok... Terry encantada de volver a hablar contigo.**_

— _ **No se si pueda decir lo mismo**_ —dijo haciendo referencia al golpe.

— _ **Eres rencoroso...**_

— _ **No. Sólo que dolió bastante.**_ —dijo riendo.

— _ **¡Perdon! Te juro que no fue intencional**_.—dijo muy apenada la rubia.— _ **Ahora Terry, vas a devolverme la mochila... necesito mis cosas en especial mi celu...**_

— _ **Hmm... déjame pensarlo...**_ —sostuvo el teléfono frente a él, y sin cortar revisó las imágenes, ya que éste no estaba bloqueado... después de revisarlo y reír por las imágenes de la rubia, lo puso junto a su oreja y hablo.— _ **Interesante.**_

— _ **¿Qué cosa?**_

— _ **¡Tus fotos!**_

— _ **Ooooh... ¡no me digas que estás chequeando mi celu! .Eso es ilegal.**_ —dijo molesta.

— _ **jajaja**_... _ **Ilegal es entrar en una propiedad privada**_._se burló.— _ **por cierto, eres muy fotogénica. Y el disfraz de la sirenita te queda como anillo al dedo..**_.—ahora fue el turno de él de reír.

— _ **Pero que hi...**_

— _ **Shhh... ojo con lo que vas a decir...**_

— _ **¿Vas a devolverme mi mochila si o no?**_

— _ **Si. Ven mañana.**_

— _ **Pero no puedo, mandaré a alguien por mí...**_

— _ **No. Búscala tú.**_

— _ **Pero...**_ —no le dio tiempo a decir nada porque corto la llamada.

—¿Y qué te dijo?—pregunto Patty.

—Que si la devolverá...

—Buenisimo... mañana vas por ella.

—Mañana tenemos que estar temprano en el colegio. Luego tengo que retirar mi vestido y por último tenemos la cena. No voy a poder.—dijo molesta.

—Pues... entonces dile que te lo mande con alguien o manda a uno de los empleados que te la busque.

—Ni eso puedo hacer... dijo que fuera yo a buscarla...

—Ya veremos que hacemos. Vamos a dormir que mañana no nos vamos a levantar.

—Ok... hasta mañana.

...

..

.

Y como la joven rubia lo dijo... el día fue bastante agitado para ambas. Fueron al colegio y luego se separaron para hacer sus pendientes por separado. Ni Patty pudo retirar su auto ni ella su mochila. Ya lo arreglarían al día siguiente o tal vez el que le sigue. Ya que esa noche tenían planeado disfrutarlo a como dé lugar.

El inmenso salón estaba decorado con globos metalizados en rojo. Varias esferas de espejos había en el techo. Mesas redondas con manteles negros y cubre-mantel rojo. Las sillas cubiertas por una funda negra y un ancho lazo rojo. La vajilla toda impecable, copas de cristales con bordes negros, los platos de una fina porcelana blanca y cubiertos de plata. Los centros de mesas eran hermosos arreglos florales. Era realmente todo un lujo.

La música fue a pedido de las alumnas, las superiores tuvieron que hacer una excepción y aceptar el pedido ya que este sería su último año en el colegio.

Las alumnas estaban vestidas de acuerdo a lo estipulado por las monjas, con vestidos largo y elegantes, recatados, nada provocador.

—Espero que Candy no salga con unas de las suyas—dijo Alison al grupo de chicas con quien se encontraba.

—Lo dudo. Ella jamás acata una orden.—agrego Wendy.

—¿Ya vieron todos los chicos que vinieron?.—dijo una de las chicas que se unió al grupo—Están los del equipo de San Vicente.

—Era de esperarse, no... Son amigos de Candy.

—No importa. Esta noche haré lo posible por bailar con Antony.—dijo Wendy.

—Dudo que deje a Candy por ti, amiga.—dijo Alison.

—Que raro que aún no llegan. Faltan Karen y Patty también.

Los padres e invitados de las alumnas ya estaban en el salón. Ellas entrarían todas juntas.

—Ahi llegaron las que faltaban.—dijo Wendy.

—Hola chicas—saludó Karen. Llevaba un vestido turquesa, corte princesa si hombros.

—Vaya que te luciste hoy.—dijo Annie llegando a su lado quien escogió un vestido negro corte sirena bordado con piedras plateadas.

—Tu no te quedas atrás, amiga.

—Hola... se nos hizo tarde—dijo Patty cuando se acercó a la hermana María. Patty tenía un vestido rosa, corte princesa. Escote corazón.

—¿Y Candy?—pregunto la hermana.

—Venia de...tras de mí.—dijo mirando hacia el lugar donde debería estar su amiga.

—Bien... tienen cinco minutos para arreglarse y entrar cuando les anuncie.—dijo eso y salió de donde estaban las chicas.

—Ah... ahí viene.—dijo aliviada Patty al ver a su amiga.

El vestido, color verde agua, de Candy constaba de dos piezas. Un top corto por arriba del ombligo, ajustado al cuello mostrando sus hombros. Era todo bordado con pequeñas piedras del mismo color de la tela. La parte de atrás era algo traslúcida.

La falda era de una fina gasa que caía en cascada, la cinturilla era de igual manera que el top, forrada con piedras preciosas. Al caminar se podía ver su pierna bronceada, derecha por el gran abertura que llevaba la falda. Su cabellos lo semirecogió a un costado. Maquilló sus ojos en tonos suaves y Pinto su boca de un rosa chicle . Estaba bellisima.

—Lo siento, una de las madres de mis amigas me estaba saludando.—se disculpó la rubia.

—Wooow pero que vestido más hermoso —dijo Annie cuando la vio.

—No creo que a la madre le guste que muestre tu vientre.—comentó Alison.

—Lo siento por ella, pero era lo más decente que podía ponerme—todas estallaron en risas.

—No cambias, Candy. Vamos a extrañar te cuando estemos en la universidad.—dijo Wendy con nostalgia.

—Podremos vernos en vacaciones, chicas.—dijo la rubia.

—Bien, señoritas. Es su turno—dijo la hermana María.

Entraron en filas de dos. Caminando elegantemente hacia la pista de baile, donde un chico (elegidos por ellas) las esperaban para iniciar el baile. En este caso era un vals.

Todos los presentes aplaudían viendo a sus hijas tan hermosas y radiantes.

—Me quedé sin palabras cuando te vi entrar.

—No exageres, Tony.

—No exagero. Estas hermosa, Candy.

—Bueno, te creo. Gracias. Y tú también, te ves increíble en ese traje.—ella le guiño un ojo.

El baile dio comienzo, las chicas y chicos danzaban alegremente al compás de la música. Algunos de sus familiares tomaba fotos. Después de unos minutos los padres tomaron el lugar de los chicos.

—¿Me permite caballero?

—E-eh si—dudó en cederle el lugar hasta que la rubia sonrió.

—¡Papá!—dijo ella con una inmensa alegría.—Viniste.

—Por supuesto, mi pequeña traviesa.—puso su mano en la espalda y la otra tomó la pequeña mano de ella para comenzar el baile.—Se que estás molesta porque no estuvimos en la entrega de diplomas. Pero te aseguro que hay una buena excusa para eso.

—Esta bien, papá. Me alegra de tenerlos conmigo.—se abrazó a su padre.

—Ya no será necesario que viaje tanto. Podré manejar mis negocios desde aquí. Albert podrá hacerse cargo por si hay alguna necesidad de viajar.

—¿Y Albert, esta de acuerdo?

—Ya hablaremos de eso luego. Esta es tu noche y no vamos a hablar de trabajo justo ahora.

—Tienes razón, papá.

Candy estaba feliz de tener a sus padre, hermano y a su abuela con ella. No tenía idea de que ellos estarían ahí porque desde que salió de su casa, escoltada por su hermano, no había visto a sus padres allí.

Ellos querían darle la sorpresa así que se hospedaron en un hotel para luego ir a la cena de egresados de su pequeña.

Cuando la música cesó, las parejas quedaron de pie en medio de la pista. Los padres caminaron junto a sus hijas a sus respectivos lugares.

La hermana Grece subió al escenario.

—Buenas noches a todos los presentes:

Esta noche, nos hemos reunido para despedirnos. Es este un momento memorable, que recordaremos todos con alegría y nostalgia. Nos detenemos hoy porque hemos llegado a este punto final, a este punto de partida, y de inicio. Nuestros destinos se han juntado para hoy separarnos, para que cada uno emprenda su rumbo propio, para que cada uno busque y encuentre la luz propia, la senda de la vida que habrá de recorrer por el resto de los días venideros.

Sus padres han cumplido con la tarea de brindarles la maravillosa oportunidad de educarse, les han inculcado valores y encaminado hacia la vida. Nosotros, vuestros maestros, les hemos inculcado valores, les hemos brindado oportunidades de aprendizaje y conocimientos para encaminarlos hacia el futuro. Ahora es vuestro turno de ir al mundo.

Solo me queda felicitarlas y desearle la mejor de la suerte a cada una en lo que decidan emprender.—los aplausos y silvidos de las alumnas se hicieron presentes.—Tambien voy a aprovechar para agradecer a los fundadores del establecimiento que hoy nos honran con su presencia: El señor Richard Grandchester quien hoy no pudo asistir pero en su lugar lo hizo su hijo, Terrence Grandchester, —la rubia giro su vista hacia la mesa donde estaban los nombrados y asombrada, lo vió. Tan sexy en ese elegante traje negro. Él también la vio, le dedicó una sonrisa y guiño el ojo.—y por último el señor William White y su esposa la señora Emily White Andley—todos aplaudieron.

Minutos después se sirvieron los aperitivos.

Candy, Patty y Karen estaban en la misma mesa junto a sus padres.

—¿Ya viste quienes están?—le susurro Patty al oído a su amiga.—los choferes.

—Siii... los vi. Están tan guapos los dos. ¿Y viste a Stear? No te ha quitado los ojos de encima.

—No me miró a mi si no a ti.

—¿Qué?

—Si... su hermano está al lado y cada vez que él le dice algo al oído, Stear mira para nuestro lado.

—Oh no... ¿no será que le está contando sobre nuestra escapada?

—Ojalá que no. Moriría de vergüenza si se entera de las cosas que me obligas a hacer.

—Oye... yo no te obligo. Tú solita me sigues. O si se enteró de zapatazo. Esa si fuiste tú.

—Pe-pero por defenderte.

—Chicas vamos a bailar.—dijo Karen interrumpiéndolas.

—Eh... bueno.—salieron las tres hacia la pista donde ya estaban las demás compañeras.

—Deberias invitar a Albert —dijo Karen cuando llegaron

—No—fue la única respuesta que le dió. Sabía que la mayoría de sus compañeras morían por su rubio hermano. Era todo un dio griego.

—Que mala onda—dijo Annie.—Por cierto, vieron que está el hermano de Stear. Que guapo que es.

—Mira... ahí viene Stear...—dijo Candy a su amiga.

—¿Qué... qué? ¿do-dónde?... —la rubia se fue dejándola sola.

—Esperé toda la noche para bailar contigo... ¿puedo?

—No...—el abrió los ojos grandes ante su negativa. Cada vez que él se acercaba o le hablaba ella tartamudeaba— Si. Bueno... si quieres

—Por supuesto que quiero.

—¿Qué suerte tienen las mudas?—dijo una chica cuando paso junto a Patty con Stear.

—No o le hagas caso.—dijo él sonriente.

—¿Por que tendría que hacerlo? No soy muda.

—jajajaja tienes razon, Patty. —la tomó de una mano y la hizo girar.—Estas hermosa.—ella se sonrojó.

Mientras que desde otro extremo del salón, unas pupilas azules no querían apartar su dirección. Observaban cada movimiento que la joven rubia realizaba siguiendo la música.

Ella cuando se sintió observada se giró y lo vio sonriente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió bailando y mirándolo descaradamente. Hasta que lo interrumpieron y desvío su mirada y ella a hacia donde la llamaban.

—¿Bailamos?—dijo una voz seductora.

—Ah... —se giró a mirar a quien le había tomado el codo.— Vaya, nos volvemos a ver.

—Asi es.

—No bajaste.—le dijo ella refiriéndose a la fiesta.

—Claro que lo hice. Pero ya te habías marchado.—dijo fingiendo estar decepcionado.

—Esta bien. Estas perdonado

—No nos hemos presentado bien. Soy Archibald Cornwell, Archie para mis amigos —le guiño el ojo

—Candice White Andley, Candy para todos. Odio que me llamen Candice—ambos rieron.—¿cómo es que viniste?

—¿Te molesta que lo haya hecho?—dijo mientras continuaban bailando.

—Oh no no...para nada. Simple curiosidad.—ella bailaba muy divertida y sexy a la vez.

—Acompaño a un amigo.—él la seguía en cada movimiento.

—¿A Terry.?—dijo ella buscándolo con la mirada.

—Si. Y dime, Candy ¿tienes pensado ir a la universidad?

—Por supuesto, es lo que siempre quise.

—¿Dónde iras?

—Nueva York. Me mudaré allá para continuar mi carrera.

—No me digas. También estoy viendo allá.

—Si, ¿Y que haces aquí? ¿de vacaciones?

—Tú lo dijiste, con Terry nos tomamos unos días. Su padre enfermó y pidió a él que hiciera presencia hoy. Así que aquí estamos.

—Vaya... que martirio para ustedes tener que aguantarnos.

—Por qué lo dices, a mi me gusto venir... y más volver a verte.—le guiñó el ojo y ella le regaló una cálida y exagerada sonrisa.

—¡Oh por Dios!—exclamó sosteniéndose de ambos antebrazos de él.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te pisé?—preguntó alarmado al ver la cara de la rubia a punto de llorar.

—¡Amo esa canción!—dijo y él suspiro aliviado, en ese momento sonaba "andas en mi cabeza de Chino y Nacho y Daddy Yankee.

 _Me delata la mirada_

 _Hacerme el tonto para que_

 _Si a mí no me importa nada_

 _Prefiero vivir y perder_

 _Que no haber vivido nada_

 _Si te vas_

 _Quedare en un dolor_

 _Que jamás conocí..._

—Lo siento —dijo Antony, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar por qué ya se la había robado para bailar con la rubia.

—jajajaja ¿que pasó, porque esa cara?—preguntó su amigo al ver la cara de Archie cuando llegó a la mesa.

—Nada. ¿Nos vamos?

Ambos se retiraron del lugar. Horas más tarde lo hicieron las chicas obviamente después de haberse bailado todo.

...

..

.

A la mañana, no muy temprano Candy se levantó, se ducho. Busco algo que ponerse. En este caso optó por un jean boyfriend y converse blancas, un top corto estampado. Dejó su cabello suelto y se puso sus gafas de sol. La noche de fiesta se reflejaba en su cara.

La casa parecía estar vacía, no había rastro ni de sus padres ni hermano.

Así que, ya que le quedaba solo a una cuadra, camino en dirección de la mansión Grandchester.

—Buen día—dijo una mujer mayor al abrir la puerta.—¿A quien busca?

—Buen día. El señor Terr.. Terrence, ¿se encuentra él?

—Si, esta en la piscina y... pidió no ser molestado.

—Él sabe de que vendría... así que... me haría el favor de llamarlo...

—Hmm... espere un segundo.

Cuando la mujer se fue, Candy aprovechó y caminó hacia lo que debía ser el patio trasero, había una enorme piscina y en ella estaba él. En un traje de baño ajustado, todo mojado. Mostrado su malditamente perfecto cuerpo. Candy no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—pregunto él saliendo del agua cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia.

—Hmm...para serte sincera... he visto mejores—mintió, se le caía la baba por el hombre que tenía en frente pero no iba a admitirlo.

—Veo que no pierdes la costumbre de escabullirse, pequeña traviesa.

—Oh, señor. Esta señorita me...—lo interrumpió la mujer mayor, enojada, al ver que la rubia había ingresado sin permiso.

—Tranquila, Esther. Conozco a la señorita —dijo él y la mujer fulminó con la mirada a la rubia y está le dio una sonrisa burlona.—puedes retirarte.—le dijo a la ama de llaves y luego miró a la rubia que se burlaba de la otra.—Bien... ¿a que debo el "honor" de tu visita?

—Vengo por MIS cosas.—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Hmm... ya veo. Pero ahora estoy ocupado.—dijo con voz tranquila.

—Pero me dijiste que viniera a buscarla.

—Eso fue ayer, pequeña tr...

—Déja de llamarme así.—dijo molesta acercándose a él. Lo apunto con su dedo índice en el musculoso pecho y dijo—TU me dijiste que YO viniera por mis cosas. Y que no ibas a devolverme si yo misma no la buscaba.

—Jajaja ¿pero cuándo dije eso?—se burló de ella.

—¡Ayer! —dijo seria.

—¿Te das cuenta?... Fue ayer.—se mofó él.

—Pero que...—la rabia se apodero de ella, e intentó empujarlo pero él la tomó de la cintura y ambos cayeron al agua.

—Aaahh...argh...—gritó enfadadisima.—...E-eres un idiota.

—Tú fuiste la que me empujó —dijo el salpicandole agua.

—ya basta. Deja de hacer eso. Por que te juro que...—él se puso peligrosamente frente a ella. Candy sentía que colapsaría en cualquier momento si el no se apartaba de ella.

—¿Si no qué...?—la repaso con la mirada. No había duda, era una chica hermosa. Esos ojos verdes que lo miraban con ganas. Esa boca que lo incitaba a probarla. Un cuerpo tallado a mano. La blusita mojada pegada a sus pechos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

—Sss-si no...—dijo apenas en un susurro. Ella tenía su vista fijada en la provocadora boca de él que lentamente fue acercándose hasta acarciar la de ella. Estaba nerviosa, él podía sentirla temblar entre sus fuerte brazos que la tenian presionada contra él. Pero estaba disfrutando el momento. Presionó más su boca contra la de ella, con su lengua acarició el labio inferior incitándola a abrí esa boca y probar cada centímetro pero...

—¡TERRENCE! —el grito los obligó a separarse.

 _ **Continuará...**_

Perdón por la tardanza... mil gracias por los que me siguen, por los reviews y por la buena onda que me brindan. Son fabulosas.

¡Gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

—¡TERRENCE! —el grito los obligó a separarse. Y ella aprovechando la situación y para no quedar mal delante de la mujer mayor hizo de la suya, le mordió el labio inferior del castaño.

—OUCH...—ahora el grito fue de él.—...¿pero qué haces? —dijo mientras la veía salirse de la piscina. Ella sólo le sonrió con malicia mostrando su cara de triunfo.

—¿Qué significa ésto Terrence?—dijo mirándo a él y luego a ella.

—Oh señora...—se adelantó a hablar la rubia con carita inocente y algo avergonzada.

—Eleonor—agrego ella y la incitó a continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.

—Señora Eleonor... su...

—Hijo...—completo la mujer.

—Ok, su hijo por poco y me ahoga. Gracias a Dios de que usted llegó.

—¿Terrence pero que cosas son esas?..— si las miradas que el joven le dirigía a la rubia quemaran ésta ya habría sido cenizas en menos de un segundo.

—Mamá yo...—trató de defenderse él.

—Cállate. Oh querida. ¿Te encuentras bien?—le preguntó muy angustiada la pobre mujer mientras le acomodaba los mechones de cabello que cubrían el rostro mojado de la pecosa.

—Si, gracias a usted.—el castaño quería ahorcar a esa mujercita por el papelón que le estaba haciendo pasar delante de su madre.

—Ven, vamos adentro. Necesitas cambiarte esa ropa.

—Gracias señora.

—Solo dime Eleonor.—dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa. Pero cuando miró a su hijo que seguía con los puños cerrados apoyado al borde de la pileta—Y tú, Terrence. Cuando regrese hablaremos muy seriamente.

—Pequeña traviesa juró que me la cobrare a ésta.—dijo para si mismo en el momento que ella, en un descuido de la madre, le sacó la lengua burlándose de él.

—Seño... oh, perdón. Eleonor podría decirle a su hijo que me devuelva mi mochila—dijo con carita de ángel.

—Pero cómo. ¿También le quitaste sus cosas? —Eleonor lo fulminó con la mirada.—¿Dónde dejaste las cosas de esta señorita, Terrence?

—Soy Candy.—odiaba que la llamarán por su nombre completo.

—Devuelve la mochila de Candy.—el castaño hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no matarla. Tomó muchísimo aire para contenerse, salió del agua y tomó una toalla y caminó rozando a la rubia.

—Ésto no se queda así...—dijo en un tono que sólo ella escuchó.

—Vamos Candy, te daré un cambio de ropa mientras mi hijo va por tus cosas.

Media hora más tarde Candy bajaba vestida con una simple vestido verde claro estampado con flores rosas y azules, corto con breteles anchos y unas balerinas rosa fuerte (fucsia) su cabello esta suelto y algo húmedo lo que hacía que sus rizos se notaran mas.

—Ese vestido te queda precioso, Candy —dijo Eleonor cuando bajo y entró a la sala.

—Prometo devolvérselo.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Lo compré hace mucho tiempo y jamás lo usé. Ahora ya no debe caber ni uno de mis brazos en él.

—Oh, que cosas dice. Usted se ve muy bien. Hasta podría decirle que tiene un cuerpo para envidiar.—dijo muy sincera la rubia.

La madre de Terry era una mujer de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente. Elegante, distinguida. Con un excelente gusto para vestir así como lo era su madre. Era una mujer hermosa.

—Aqui tienes tu mochila, pequeña traviesa—dijo el castaño aún molesto por la jugada de la rubia.

—Gracias... Terrence.—dijo muy tranquila.—Bueno, es hora de irme. Gracias Eleonor. No se que habría hecho sin ti.—la mujer abrazo a la pequeña y besó ambas mejillas. Candy disfrutaba de la cara del castaño.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras, Candy.—dijo Eleonor.

—Gracias.—Caminó hacia la salida.

—Espera...—dijo el castaño y ella se giró.—te acompaño.—la rubia se tensó.

—Pidele disculpas por tu comportamiento a Candy, Terry.—dijo la madre.

—...lo haré, mamá.—dijo él, sarcásticamente mientras salían.

Caminaron en silencio, el castaño iba por detrás de ella, observándola caminar, su contorneo de caderas, sus pasos pausados dándole ese toque de inocencia y sensual a la vez.

—Pequeña traviesa... tan hermosa y provocadora... Si no hubiera llegado mi madre...—dijo para si mismo. Sonrió ante lo que hubiera ocurrido.

Cuando se detuvieron para abrir el gran portón que daba a la calle, él dijo:

—¿Qué dirían tus padres cuando le muestre ésto?—dijo él mostrándo su celular con fotos de ella, que le había robado antes de devolverle sus cosas. La rubia miró la imagen y quedó paralizada.

—N-no... no te atreverás.—dijo asustada.

—¿Por qué no?... tú le diste una imagen errada de mí a mi madre...¿por qué yo no podría no mostrarle a TUS padres lo que SU pequeña hija hace?

—No te atrevas.—lo amenazó —tú me besaste sin mi permiso y yo me defendí.

—Si no hubieras querido que te besara te habrías apartado.

—...bu-bueno... tú no me dejaste. Me tenías envuelta con tus brazos —se justificó.

—Jajajaja no, no te tenía atrapada. Fácilmente te podrías haber alejado.

—Mira Terry, tú fuiste el que empezó todo ésto.—dijo molesta.—yo vine con la mejor onda a buscar mis cosas y tú la hiciste pesada.

—Ah... ahora soy yo el culpable.

—Tú te lo buscaste.—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Como sea. Pero a tus padres no le gustará nada saber lo que su hija hace.

—Si lo haces te juro que... que le contaré a tu mamá.

—jajajajaja wooow que miedo.—dijo entre risas.

—Ya basta. Devuelveme esas fotos. Bueno, mejor dicho... borra ya esas fotos.

—Ok, lo haré —dijo serio.—... pero con una condición.

—Bien, dime ¿qué tengo que hacer? ¿hablar con Eleonor y decirle que fue un gran error? Ok, lo hago ya.—dijo girándose para volver a la casa.

—Espera, espera.—la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.—eso sería fácil.

—Entonces...—se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

—¡Una salida!—dijo serio. Ella levanto sus cejas con asombro.

—Ah bueno...¡Ahora me estás chantajeando! —dijo asombrada

—Si sales conmigo borraré las fotos. ¿qué dices?

— No.

—Entonces no me quedará otra que mostrárselas.

—Espera...¿Por que tendría que salir contigo?

—Por que quieres que borre las fotos.

—¡Eres imposible!

—Te daré hasta la noche. Cuando lo decidas, me mandas un mensaje.—dijo eso dándole la espalda para volver a su casa.

—Espera... no tengo tu número...

—Si que lo tienes. Te lo agendé.—dicho eso la rubia buscó en su mochila y sacó su móvil. Buscó entre sus contactos y vio una foto de perfil de él, se habia agendado como Terry G. Ella sonrió al leer y ver.

—No me busques Terry, porque yo también puedo ser muy vengativa.—dicho eso abrió el portón y salió con la frente en alto. Dándole a entender que nada le importaba aunque por dentro estaba que moría si sus padres se enteraban de sus escapadas y de las fiestas a las cuales sabía asistir.

...

..

.

Por otro lado, su tímida amiga estaba en la lucha de que decir cuando llegara a la casa de Stear.

—Te odio Candy... ¿por qué tenías que dejarme sola? No sé qué decir, no se que hacer. Maldita sea mi boca que cuando estoy con el mi lengua se traba. Ay Dios, prometo ser una buena chica pero por favor no permitas que mi lengua se trabe. —dijo eso mientras estaba parada en la puerta de entrada dándose ánimos para entrar.— Dios, ayudarme. Un milagrito.—en ese momento sonó su celular. Su mejor amiga. Cuando vio la foto en la pantalla le volvió el alma al cuerpo.

— _ **¡Por fin!**_ —dijo aliviada.

— _ **Tranquila. ¿Cómo te fue?**_

— _ **Aun no entré.—dijo con voz tímida.**_

— _ **Pero si salimos al mismo tiempo.**_ —la rubia no podía creer lo que ese chico causaba en su amiga.

— _ **Me quedé a una cuadra dándome ánimos.**_ —dijo a punto del llanto.

— _ **Espera, eso fue hace...**_ —miro su reloj pulsera —... _ **hace dos horas y quince minutos.**_

— _ **Si.**_

— _ **¿Donde estas?**_ —conocía a Patty y sabía que hasta que no hablará con ella no se animaría a llegar a Stear.

— _ **En la puerta.**_

— _ **¿Y que esperas para tocar?**_

— _ **Es que tengo... miedo.**_

— _ **Patty Patty. Si no tocas el timbre en un segundo le digo a tus padres que te escapabas del colegio todos los fines de semanas.**_

— _ **¡Oh!**_ —exclamó abriendo los ojos como platos.

— _ **¡HAZLO YA!**_ —grito asustandola.

— _ **Ok ok... pero no cortes.**_

— _ **No lo haré.**_

— _ **ya lo hice. ¿Pero qué le digo cuando abra?**_

— _ **Dile la verdad. Que no sabes manejar y que te lleve el auto a casa. De seguro se ofrecerá a enseñarte. Sólo di sí a todo. Ok..**_

— _ **Ok.**_ —dijo con firmeza.

— _ **Bueno bueno... no a todo. Ya sabes.**_ —era mejor aclararle bien a la morena por qué ella se lo tomaba literalmente a todo.

— _ **Entendi.**_

— _ **Era hora. Suerte amiga. Adiós.**_ —cortó la llamada.

Segundos después se abrió la puerta. Stear la recibió con una cautivadora sonrisa.

—Hola.

—Si. —dijo con tantas ganas. El levantó una ceja. y ella sonrió ante su tonta respuesta. —Hola.

—¿Vas a pasar o te quedarás ahí, parada?—dijo al ver que la muchacha seguía inmóvil en la puerta.

—Oh... si—dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Y Candy?

—Eh... no podía venir... tenía algo importante que hacer.

—¿Cómo harás con el auto? Porque tengo entendido de que no sabes manejar...

—Eh... bueno... no sé... tal vez tú...

—¿Me dejarás conducir tu auto?—preguntó sorprendido. Patty no dejaba manejar a nadie que no sea su amiga, eso le había hecho creer la rubia a Stear, al menos que la morena sintiera confianza en esa persona para dejarlo hacer ya que el auto era nuevo.

—¿Podrias hacerme ese favor?

—Por supuesto, es más ... ¿Sabes qué?—Patty seguía mirándolo detenidamente a cada gesto o palabra que pronunciaba él.—¡Te enseñaré a conducir!

—Harias eso por mi...—dijo a punto del llanto, tenía sus dos manos juntas apoyadas en su pecho. No podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, su amiga tenía razón.

—¡Claro que sí!—ambos subieron al coche. Ella en el asiento del piloto y el al lado.—¿Lista?

—Si...

...

..

.

Luego de haber hablado con su amiga, y viendo que en su casa no estaban sus padres, como de costumbre. Fue a la cocina, preparó un sándwich de pavo sirvió jugo en un vaso y se lo llevó a su habitación donde sólo dio unos bocados ya que se quedó dormida.

Horas más tarde, despertó sobresaltada mirando el reloj, tomó una ducha rápidamente. Salió envuelta en una toalla blanca. Escogió lo que se pondría ensa noche: un jean ajustado abiertos en las rodillas azul francia, unos stiletos rosa chicle y un top crop de encaje con mangas tres cuartos, no muy ajustado.

Mientras terminaba con su arreglo sonó su celular. Mensaje.

— _ **Estoy esperando una respuesta.**_ —su cara se iluminó al ver de quién se trataba. Tecleo rápidamente.

— _ **Lo siento. Tendrá q ser otro día :-)**_ —al segundo recibió otro.

— _ **No aceptó un "NO" como respuesta. :P**_

—Pero que hombre más insistente. ¿Y si lo invitó?—pensó en voz alta.

— _ **Esta bien. Pero el lugar lo elijo yo!**_

— _ **ok. Te paso a buscar en media hora.**_

— _ **No.**_ —no podía dejar que sus padres o peor aún, su hermano, la vieran salir con un chico. Le harían miles de preguntas antes de que se marcharan y eso arruinaría su salida.

— _ **Xq no?**_

— _ **Xq no.**_

— _ **Oh ya veo. T escaparás nuevamente. ¿cierto? :P**_

— _ **Algo así. Nos vemos en una hora en club de Dante, conoces?**_

— _ **Si. Nos vemos allí. Ojo con faltar.**_

— _**(^_^)**_

— _**:-)**_

Continuó con su arreglo, recogió su cabello en un rodete despeinado,

consiguiendo un look que desprende una sensualidad y naturalidad. Se maquilló sutilmente y aplicó un rosa en los labios. Una vez lista, tomó su guitarra y salió.

...

..

.

El club siempre se llenaba de jóvenes talentos que buscaban ser reconocidos. Pero para ella eso solo era un hobby.

El lugar no era muy grande, pero si era conocido y transitado. Por lo que para poder entrar siempre se tenía que llamar y hacer una reserva.

Cuando el joven castaño llegó al lugar, pudo ingresar fácilmente ya que tenía conocidos allí. Una vez dentro busco bajo la tenue luz a su cita... observó todas las mesas alrededor y no la vio. Se adentró más y se encontró con caras conocidas.

—Terry... ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Archie al verlo.

—Lo mismo que tú.—dijo con una descarada sonrisa.

—¿Vienes sólo? O las chicas vienen contigo.

—No. Espero a alguien.

—Entonces por que no te sientas con nosotros, hasta que llega.—dijo Archie.

—Ok—tomo asiento al lado de su amigo y observó al grupo. Estaba Stear, Patty, Antony y otras chicas que él no conocía.

—Hola—lo saludo Patty con voz tímida cuando el la miró y sonrió.

—Mira, es el turno de Candy.—dijo Antony captando la atención del castaño que se giró hacia donde todos tenían su mirada. La rubia estaba sentada en una alta banqueta en el escenario con su guitarra en brazos.

—Candy...—repitió el en un tono apenas audible.

—Buenas noches—dijo la rubia saludando al público desde su lugar.—Esta canción se la dedico a mis amigos que vinieron por primera vez a escucharme cantar.—miró hacia donde estaban sus amigos y luego se percató de la presencia de Terry a quien le guiño el ojo.

Cuando las notas de la guitarra sonaron, y la escuchó, la voz suave y dulce de Candy se apoderó de sus sentidos, dejándolo totalmente anonadado.

 _A veces pienso que te miento_

 _cuando te digo que te quiero_

 _porque esto ya no es querer_

 _A veces creo que he muerto_

 _cuando no estas y yo despierto_

 _porque se que esto ya no es querer_

Con notas largas y precisas, tal como su amigo le había enseñado, sacó todo el aire y se dejó llevar.

Al momento de subir al escenario, el pánico que la había invadido, desapareció. Pero en el transcurso del tiempo, y entonando con voz suave y delicada, pero a la vez fuerte y precisa, había sentido que aquél era el mejor momento de su vida.

 _Es algo mas, algo que me llena_

 _algo que no mata ni envenena_

 _es algo mas, algo mas que amar_

Cerró los ojos, imaginándose todos aquellos asientos abarrotados de gente que asistía al club a oírlos cantar. Y donde ahora estaban sus amigos y seguramente él.

Ahí estaba ella, haciendo lo que más le gustaba, desde que era una niña.

 _Es algo mas que la distancia_

 _que el dolor y la nostalgia_

 _sabemos que eso no nos va a separar_

 _Es darte un beso cada noche_

 _que tus manos me enamoren_

 _y que lo nuestro crezca cada dia mas_

 _Porque somos algo mas..._

 _A veces creo que he vivido_

 _mas de mil años contigo_

 _porque se que esto ya no es querer_

 _A veces pienso que es mentira_

 _por como entraste en mi vida_

 _porque se que esto ya no es querer_

 _Es algo mas, algo que me llena_

 _algo que no mata ni envenena_

 _es algo mas, algo mas que amar_

El público la acompañaba en el coro. El castaño no dejaba de mirarla al igual que su amigo y todos los presentes.

 _Y yo se que no es querer_

 _porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder_

 _contigo olvido lo que es temer_

 _acaso no sabes que tu eres para mi_

 _la noche, el dia en mi vivir_

 _la sangre en mis venas_

 _lo doy todo por ti_

 _contigo el mundo no tiene final_

 _y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar ._

—Gracias—dijo Candy con una sonrisa al finalizar la canción. Todos la aplaudieron efusivamente.

—Lo hizo excelente —dijo Wendy quien también estaba en el grupo.

—Es perfecta, tiene una voz maravillosa.—dijo Antony.

—Woow... nunca antes la había escuchado cantar asi.—dijo Stear.

—¡Mi amiga es la mejor!—dijo Patty orgullosa.

—¡Me gusta, Candy!—dijeron ambos castaños al mismo tiempo.

Sorprendidos ambos por sus confesiones se miraron fijamente.

—¿Te gusta, Candy?—volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Si—respondieron juntos.

—Ok, cortala de una vez —dijo Terry molesto.

—Yo la vi primero. Y si. Me gusta y, mucho.—dijo muy seguro en un tono en el que sólo los dos escuchaban.

—A mi también. Pero mira, no vamos a pelearnos por una chica. Somos amigos de años y no vale la pena que discutamos por algo así. Y mucho menos aquí.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero no voy a hacerme a un lado.

—Yo tampoco.—dijo muy seguro Terry.

—Entonces...

—Entonces dejaremos que ella decida.

—Ok, estoy de acuerdo.

—Pero si vamos a seguir con esto tendrá que ser jugando limpio.

—Perfecto.—estrecharon sus manos con firmeza.

Luego ambos se unieron al grupo cuando vieron llegar a la rubia.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, amiga—dijo Patty dando un efusivo abrazo a la rubia.

—Siii... ¿por qué nunca nos comentaron que venían a este lugar?—comento Antony —la verdad, lo hiciste genial, Candy.

—Gracias chicos.—agradecio con una gran sonrisa a todos. Y se dió con que ahí estaba su dolor de cabeza.—Terry, no pensé que vendrias—se acercó a él.

—No tenía ni la más mínima intención de faltar. Me sorprendiste.—dijo sonriente.

—¿Para bien o para mal?—dijo ella sonriente.

—Por supuesto que para bien. Tienes una voz increíble.

—Gracias.

—Si, Candy. Cantas impresionante —se unió a la charla Archie.

—¡Archie! No pensaba encontrarte.

—Cuando Stear me dijo de que cantarías no dude en venir. No me lo perdería por nada.—dijo guiñándole un ojo. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por su amigo. Por lo que decidió intervenir. Le mandó un mensaje.

" _ **Quedamos en que saldríamos los 2"**_

—Me gustaría que me enseñarás a tocar asi—agregó Archie.

—Podria hacerlo.—dijo mientras miraba su celular. Sonrió y respondió al instante: _**"por eso estamos aquí, así q ahora borra las fotos "**_

—Pero si tu no sabes ni tocar la flauta—se burló su amigo. Y miró la respuesta de la rubia, negó con su cabeza y contestó: _**"Esto no cuenta. Es sólos o nada".**_

—Chicos ¿pedimos algo para comer?—dijo Stear a los tres.

—Pizzas—dijo la rubia —muero de hambre.

—Buena idea—dijo Archie.

—¿Te quedas Terry?—preguntó la rubia con una picara sonrisa.

—Claro. Y unas cervezas para acompañar.

—Bien, yo pido.—dijo Stear levantándose.—¿Me acompañas, Patty?—la rubia codeó a su amiga y la empujó a levantarse.

—S-si.

—¿Hace cuanto que cantas, Candy?—quiso saber Archie.

—Desde pequeña. Siempre me gustó cantar.—dijo y luego abrió grande los ojos cuando vio una foto suya en una de las fiestas a la que ella había asistido, respondió velozmente su celular: _ **"¿M estas chantajeando? :(**_

—¿Terry estas con nosotros o qué?—dijo Archie al ver a su amigo con el celular en mano.—dile a Susy que te deje en paz por esta noche. —el castaño lo fulminó con la mirada ante ese comentario.

—¡Oh... una novia controladora!—dijo con sarcasmo la rubia. Y él aprovechó a responder el mensaje: " _ **no tengo novia y no es chantaje. Es lo correcto. ¿quieres otra foto? Tengo más " (^_^)**_

—Creo que deberías ir yendo Archie, no creo que a July le guste que la hagas esperar.—esta vez fue el turno de Terry de vengarse.

—Ah... —Archie quería borrarle la sonrisa de triunfo a su amigo.

—Creo que ambos deberían irse. Así no tendrán problemas con sus chicas—dijo la rubia.

—Yo no tengo novia. Es mi madre la del teléfono —dijo Archie mostrándole la pantalla del móvil donde figuraba la madre de éste.—Me encantó escucharte, Candy. Queda pendiente la clase.

—Claro.—dijo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla, de despedida.

Mientras sus amigos charlaban animadamente esos mantenían su charla a través de mensajes de texto.

" _ **eres un mentiroso"**_ —mando ella.

" _ **no t menti. No tengo novia"**_ —escribió eso y le guiño el ojo.

" _**no M refiero a eso. Borra las fotos"**_

" _ **lo haré cuando decidas salir conmigo pero solos".**_

—Chicos por qué no dejan los celulares y se unen al grupo—dijo Wendy.

La noche transcurrió entre bromas y risas. Terrence no apartaba la mirada de la rubia ni de los halagos exagerados que el rubio le dedicaba a ésta, ni de las miradas y manos. Escucho atentamente todo lo referido a ella, desde sus escapadas hasta las historias dentro del colegio. Pero hubo algo que le llamó mucho la atención, ese tal amigo de ella. No quiso preguntar ya tendría tiempo en hacerlo en otra ocasión.

—Bueno chicos, se hizo tarde.—dijo Candy.

—Yo te llevo —se ofreció Antony al ver que su amiga se iba.

—No será necesario —dijo el castaño ante la sorpresa de todos y más la de la pecosa.—vivimos cerca, así que te dejo de pasada. ¿Que dices?

—Ok. Si no tendrás dramas con tu novia por mi culpa...

—Eso no pasará —dijo con una sonrisa seductora él.

—Nos vemos chicos. Patty, tu iras con...

—Yo la llevaré —dijo muy seguro Stear.

—Buenisimo. Más te vale de que llegue sana y salva a su casa—dijo eso guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.—Nos vemos, luego—saludo a todos sus amigos.

Caminaron si decir una palabra hasta donde se encontraba el auto del castaño, el le abrió la puerta y luego rodeo su auto para subir en el asiento del copiloto.

—El cinturón —le indicó el antes de dar marcha. Ella le hizo caso y se lo abrochó.

—Me hiciste trampa. No borraste las fotos.

—Lo haré cuando cumplas con lo que pacte.

—Yo cumplí, acepte tu salida. Tu fuiste el que no cumplió. Por lo tanto eres un mentiroso.—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—No, pequeña traviesa.—le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice. —la que no cumplió fuiste tú. La salida era de a dos. No en grupo.—dijo sin apartar la vista de su camino.

—No es buena idea.—dijo ella mirando hacia la ventanilla. Observando el perfil de él reflejado en el cristal.

—¿Por...?—la miró por unos segundos y luego volvió su mirada hacia el frente.

_Porque terminarás por enamorarte de mi.—dijo con arrogancia y muy segura. El levantó un ceja y sonrió.

—¿Tan segura estás?

—Si. Hasta puedo asegurar que hasta ahora no te soy indiferente.—se giró en el asiento mirándolo de perfil. Él negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía por su acertado comentario.

—Eres hermosa. Es obvio que me atraes.

—Lo sé.

—Eres vanidosa.

—Pero te gusto.—no dejaba de sonreír, era atrevida y muy decidida. Eso le gustaba demasiado.

—Estas en lo cierto.

—Mira, si vamos a salir debes prometer que no te enamoras de mi—dijo eso cuando el estacionó frente a la casa de la rubia.

—Si tú prometes que no lo harás de mí.—dijo el con una sonrisa de lado.

—Te lo recordaré en todo momento.—dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su cara, cuando lo tuvo bastante cerca, podia sentir la acelerada respiración de el, su cálido aliento chocar contra su boca. Sonrió para si misma, cuando el creyó que iba a besarlo en la boca pero ella cambio de dirección y terminó dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego bajó del auto muy victoriosa.—hasta mañana.—cerro la puerta.

—Estas jugando con fuego pequeña traviesa —dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras la veía caminar hacia dentro de la casa.

Luego arrancó su carro dirigiéndose a la suya.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Mil disculpas por tardar tanto.**_

 _ **Y mil gracias por tomarte un tiempo y leer y comentar.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Antes de abrir la puerta principal de su casa, se sacó los tacones y con ellos en mano más su guitarra al hombro entró tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Cerró con mucho cuidado la puerta. Caminó en puntitas de pie. Alcanzando a subir a mitad de la escalera que daba a la planta, donde se encontraban los dormitorios incluido el de ella. Se giró detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre.

—¡Candice!— el solo escuchar como la había llamado se tensó. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y se giró para enfrentar a su madre.—¿Estas son horas de llegar? Y en esa facha...—la miró de arriba abajo.

—Ya ves... —contesto restándole importancia.

—No me hables así, Candice. Soy tu madre.

—Oh, vaya. Hasta que te acuerdas que tienes una hija—dijo con ironía.

—No te voy a permitir que me hables así.—dijo su madre con autoridad.

—Asi cómo. Si nunca hablas conmigo. No sé como debo hablarte. Dime cómo hacerlo. Por qué de verdad no sé cómo se debe hablar con una madre que nunca está. Que nunca tiene tiempo para su hija.—su voz denotaba amargura.

—Candice...

—Tengo sueño.—se giró para seguir su camino.

—Aun no he terminado.

—Pero yo sí.—fue lo último que dijo y corrió hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

—¿Que fueron esos gritos?—pregunto su marido saliendo de su despacho.

—¿Que más puede ser?

—Discutieron...

—No sé cómo acercarme a ella. No sé cómo manejarla, hablarle.—dijo muy angustiada la mujer.

—Candy esta en una etapa muy difícil. Mañana se le pasará —dijo su esposo tratando de contenerla.

—Siento que mi propia hija me odia. Y me lo tengo merecido. La he descuidado tanto.—estaba muy afligida.—hemos estado ausente tanto tiempo, siempre viajando de un lado a otro y nunca nos detuvimos para estar en sus momentos más importantes. ¿Qué clase de padre falta a la graduación de su hija? ¿Qué padres están ausentes en sus cumpleaños? Oh William, soy una mala madre.—dijo entre llanto cubriendo su rostro con sus blancas y perfectas manos.

—Aun estamos a tiempo en remediarlo.—dijo mientras se sentaban en la sala.

—No sé si nos perdonará. Pronto se irá a Nueva York y nos volveremos a separar.—las lágrimas resbalan con mayor intensidad por sus mejillas. Y su cuerpo convulsionaba por el fuerte llanto.

—Calma, Emy. Buscaremos la manera de reponer el tiempo perdido.

—Mañana Hablaré con ella. Necesito que me perdone. Tengo que cambiar nuestra relación.

—Mañana hablaremos. Ahora vamos a descansar. Es tarde.

Ya en su cuarto, en pijamas y recostada en su enorme cama.

La rubia atendía una insistente llamada.

— _ **Y cómo te fue? ¿Cómo estuvo la noche?**_ —y simultáneamente otra _ **—¿Cómo se portó el bombón? ¿Fue todo un caballero contigo? ¿Qué hicieron exactamente? ¿Se atrevió a propasarte? ¿Te besó?**_

— _ **Ya Patty**_ —dijo su amiga suplicando que parara de acribillarla con tantas preguntas.

— _ **Esta bien... pero ya dime ¿qué pasó?**_ — era sorprendente. La rubia rió por lo desesperada que sonaba su amiga.

— _ **Calma, Patty… no pasó nada de nada. Sólo me confesó lo obvio.**_

— _ **¿Lo obvio?**_

— _ **Si. Que le gusto**_ —dijo con indiferencia.

— _ **Eres terrible. Dime algo que no sepa**_.—se río su amiga— _**me di cuenta como esos dos te comían con la mirada.**_

— _ **¿Que dos?**_

— _ **No te hagas la tonta. Traes a los dos choferes loquitos.**_

— _ **¿Archie?**_ —dijo sorprendida.

— _ **Si. Y no te hagas la que no te diste cuenta.**_

— _ **Te juró no.**_

— _ **Cuando Annie se de cuenta que su amor imposible muere por ti se pondrá furiosa.**_

— _ **Jajajaja por lo que me importa. Sabes que con ella cero relación.**_

— _ **Nunca me cayó bien. Y se nota que te envidia.**_

— _ **Eso me da igual. Lo que no me di cuenta es de Archie.**_

— _ **Que envidia —suspiró.**_

— _ **¡Oye!**_

— _ **Lo sé... me refería tener a dos bombones detrás de ti. Ojalá Stear me viera de esa manera, así como te miraban ellos**_ —volvio a suspirar.

— _ **Stear te ve así amiga. Cómo no te das cuenta.**_

— _ **Por los lentes, será...**_

— _ **Ay Patty Patty... la que debe de cambiar los lentes eres tú, amiga. No me digas que en todo el día no aprovechaste ...**_

— _ **¿Aprovechar que?**_

— _ **Sabes qué... me desesperas amiga.**_

— _ **¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice ahora?**_

— _ **¡Nada! Justamente, nada.**_

— _ **Y entonces... ¿por que te enojas si no hice nada?**_ —ahora el suspiro fue de la rubia pero de exasperación.

— _ **por nada...**_

— _ **¿Cual de los dos elegirás?**_

— _ **No te hagas...**_

— _ **A ninguno... sabes lo que pienso con respecto a eso...**_

— _ **no puedes vivir toda tu vida así, Candy...**_

— _ **No voy a tocar ese tema.**_

— _ **Pero...**_

— _ **Mañana hablamos.**_

— _ **Ok. No te olvides que tenemos que reunirnos con las chicas por lo del viaje.**_

— _ **Lo había olvidado.**_

— _ **Nos vemos en la tarde.**_

— _ **Que descanses.**_

— _ **Tu también. Sueña con los bombones.**_

...

..

.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con una sorpresa en la cama. Su madre se levantó muy temprano, dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar ella misma el desayuno para su hija.

—Buenos días , dormilona —dijo la madre entrando a su habitación. Dejó la bandeja en el escritorio, se acercó a ella quitándole la almohada que cubría su cabeza y depositó un beso en ella.—Vamos, cariño. Es hora de levantarse.

—Hmmm... dejame dormir un ratito más.

—Lo siento pero no. Quiero aprovechar este hermoso día para que lo disfrutemos juntas.—se sentó en la cama. La rubia se destapó girándose para quedar de frente a su madre. La miraba sorprendida, ¿habia escuchado bien?, Se preguntó.

—¿No vas a trabajar, hoy?

—No.—respondio muy tranquila con una amplia sonrisa. Se levantó para traer la bandeja. Su hija se sentó y ella puso sobre su regazo el delicioso desayuno.

—Esto es mucho. No voy a comer todo.

—Debes alimentarse bien. Vamos come que yo misma lo preparé.—la rubia casi escupe el jugo.

—Es-espera... ¿tu hiciste todo ésto?

—Si, yo sola. ¿por qué? ¿No te gusta?

—Ss-si me gusta. Es sólo que me sorprendiste. Más por lo de anoche.

—Quiero que me perdones, Candy.

—Mamá...

—Se que he faltado mucho cariño. Y que estás muy enojada por eso y por todo. No he sido una buena madre.—sus palabras eran sinceras.

—No tienes que hacer ésto, mamá. No quiero que te sientas obligada ...

—No cariño —le tomó las manos —no es ninguna obligación. Es lo que quiero. Eres mi bebé, mi pequeña.

—Mamá, ya no soy una bebé. Dejé de usar pañales haces muchísimos años—dijo horrorizada la rubia. Ambas rieron.

—Lo se, cariño. Pero me gusta decirte asi—le pellizcó con cariño las mejillas de su hija.

—Te quiero, mamá. Y me gusta tenerte conmigo.

—¿Que te parece si nos vamos al club, jugamos un rato y luego vamos por un poco de mimos?

—Masajes aromáticos... manos, pies... Oh si... vamos—dijo muy entusiasmada.

—Bien, termina tu desayuno. Te espero abajo, no tardes.

—Ok.

...

..

.

Una hora más tarde Candy y su madre llegaban al club. La mayoría de los que asistían al establecimiento eran de la alta sociedad. Gente importante.

Estacionaron el BMW y caminaron hacia los vestuarios para cambiarse de ropa. La madre se puso una camiseta rosa mangas cortas estilo polo, una falda-pantalon del mismo color, corta y zapatillas blanca. Candy llevaba un vestido deportivo corto, negro y muñequeras fucsia, zapatillas negras. Ambas recogieron su cabello en una coleta alta y se colocaron unas viseras.

Cuando salieron de los vestuarios la madre de Candy se encontró con viejas amigas.

—Eleonor— la saludó con doble beso en las mejillas.

—Emily, Candy. Que gusto verlas por aquí.—ambas sonrieron.

—Hola Eleonor—dijo la rubia algo incómoda.

—Que gusto verte, pequeña.

—Ya conocías , cariño.

—Si, mamá.—dijo y le guiñó el ojo a la mujer en complicidad. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa encantadora.

— Hola Emy querida, Candy.—dijo la madre de los hermanos Cornwell.

—Señora Helena, ¿cómo le va?—dijo la pequeña rubia.—¿Stear vino con usted?

—Si querida. Están en la cancha.

—Oh, porqué no te quedas con ellas, mamá. Yo iré con Stear.

—Pero ...

—Seguro que tu y ellas tienen mucho de que hablar.

—Esta bien, cariño. Te alcanzaré en un momento.

—Tomate tu tiempo mamá.

—Que hija más adorable y hermosa que tienes, Emily.—dijo Eleonor cuando la joven se marchó.

—Si, Candy es muy bonita. Educada y tan amable, toda una señorita. Ojalá mis hijos fueran aún que sea sólo un poco de lo que es tu hija. Parece un angelito.—comento Helena.

—Oh...si—fue lo único que dijo la madre de la rubia. Conocía a su hija perfectamente, y de angelito no tenía nada. Su hija era caprichosa y rebelde.

Mientras su madre quedaba en compañía de sus amigas, Candy iba en busca de su amigo.

Cuando llegó al área donde se encontraba él, se detuvo observando a los jugadores.

Tuvo que admitir que en su traje deportivo se veía extremadamente guapo, pantalón corto negro, camiseta un azul claro al igual que las zapatillas. En cada movimiento que realizaba se marcaban los músculos de brazos y piernas.

Se notaba que era un buen jugador.

Apoyada sobre la tela de alambre que rodeaba el área, los observó por unos minutos, jugar a los hermanos. Hasta que fue vista por el mayor.

—¡Candy!—la llamó apenas la vió. Dejó de jugar y le hizo señas para que entrase.

—Hola—dijo con un sonrisa en los labios caminado hacia ellos.

—¿Como estas, Candy?—se acercó Stear.—¿Patty vino contigo?

—Hola, Stear. Lamento desilusionarte pero no. Vine con mamá.

—No lo haces. A mi me encanta de que estés aquí —comentó Archie.—¿Juegas?—le preguntó señalando su vestimenta con la mirada.

—Algo...—dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Stear levantó las cejas, interrogando el porqué había mentido. Él sabía que su amiga era la mejor jugando al tenis. Sonrió por dentro cuando ella le guiño.

—Te queda excelente. Bien, probemos que tanto sabes.—la desafío Archie.—Yo jugaré contra ustedes dos.

—Yo estoy cansado—mintio Stear.—Creo que Candy podrá pegarle aunque sea una vez a la pelota.—la miró y ella encogió de hombros.

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo.—dijo con fingida inocencia.

—Esta bien. Haremos algo tranqui para que puedas seguirme. Tú sacas.—ella lo miró y luego caminó a su lugar. Se ubicó e hizo el saque. Falló

—Con más fuerza, Candy.—le explicó el castaño.

—Vamos Candy que tú puedes—la alentó Stear. Aún no entendía por su amiga insistía en fingir. Volvió a intentarlo. Falló.

—Creo que soy muy mala en ésto.—dijo haciendo un puchero. Archie se acercó a ella para explicarle cómo debía hacerlo.

—Tienes que pararte detrás de la línea de fondo, en el lado opuesto al cuadro de servicio hacia donde sacarás, de lado, apuntando el pie izquierdo hacia el poste contrario de la red, con el pie derecho en paralelo a la cancha.—el lo hizo primero y luego la invitó a que ella lo hiciera.

—¿Asi?—el la miró de abajo hacia arriba sin perder detalles de esas piernas tan hermosas y torneadas. Ella sonrió por dentro antes el examen descarado de él.

—¡Perfecto! Ahora veamos. Sujeta la pelota ligeramente hacia las yemas de los dedos en lugar de hacia la palma.—él le sostuvo la mano para indicarle como hacerlo y luego se la pasó a ella tocando su mano.—Tienes unas manos muy suaves.

—¿Vas calificar mis manos o a enseñarme?—dijo con sarcasmo. Luego rió.

—Es inevitable.

—Lo sé—dijo arrogante.—soy irresistible.

—Me di cuenta en cuanto te conoci.

—Mejor seguimos.

—Ok. Acerca a la raqueta la mano que sostiene la pelota para ayudar a alinear el saque, y desplaza tu peso ligeramente hacia adelante, si.—se puso a espalda de ella, estaba tan cerca que podía oler la exquisita fragancia que desprendía su cuerpo—Hueles Muuuy bien.

—¡Oye!—le dio un pequeño codazo.

—Ouch... esta bien.—se disculpó—Otra cosa. Recuerda que, antes de lanzar la pelota, debes rebotarla por lo menos dos a cuatro veces para entrar en el ritmo de sacar y tener una idea de la cancha...

—Ok ok... creo que ya me aburrí de tantas instrucciones y reglas. Trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda.

—Ok. Que gane el mejor.

—¡Oye! Ten piedad de mí. No te olvides que no soy tan buena como tú.—el sonrió.

Una vez que ambos se posicionaron en sus lugares. La rubia tomó la pelota, siguiendo lo que el supuestamente le había enseñado y sacó.

—¡Ace!—grito ella.

—¡Un perfecto ace!—comentó Stear. Archie la miró sorprendido. Y ella con una mirada inocente siguió mintiendo.

—Eres un estupendo profesor.

—Seguro...—dijo el dudando.

El partido continuó. El castaño no pudo conseguir pegarle a la pelota en cada saque de la rubia. Los golpes eran perfectos. El saque, el drive, la volea, el slice, la dejada y el smash, parecía toda una profesional más los efectos de la pelota.

El partido finalizó con una gran diferencia de puntos. Dejando a un joven fastidiado por haber sido derrotado por una supuesta novata.

—Buen partido—dijo ella cuando ambos se acercaron a donde estaba el hermano de su contrincante.

—¿Bueno? Lo fulminaste, Candy.—dijo Stear con demasiado entusiasmo. Archie lo fulminó con la mirada y luego miró a la rubia.

—Suerte de principiante—dijo ella con una sonrisa que lo derritió.

—Para ser principiante lo haces demasiado bien. Algo me dice que me estás tomando el pelo.

—Bueno, voy a admitir que algunos conocimientos tengo.

—¿Algunos? Tienes unos saques perfectos, y una derecha ni hablar. Cómo hiciste para darle esos efectos a la pelota.

—No sé, sólo me salen.

—¿Vamos por unos tragos y algo de comer?—propuso Stear.

Caminaron hacia el restaurante del club.

—¿Aun sigue en pie lo de mis clases?—ella lo interrogó con la mirada y él hizo el gesto de tocar la guitarra.

—Ah, ya... ¿de verdad te interesa aprender? Te debe de gustar mucho para hacerlo. Yo aprendí de oído.

—Me gusto en cuanto te vi hacerlo. Parece ser fácil.—ella le sonrió.

—Puede ser. A mi me resultó así.

—¿Tus padres saben tocar, también?—ella rió ante al comentario. Le resultó gracioso por como lo dijo.—me refiero a la guitarra—explicó él.

—Lo sé. No, ninguno de ellos lo hace. Sólo yo. Lo aprendí por un amigo—dijo orgullosa y con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz.

—Tienes un gran talento. Deberías aprovechar eso.

—Todos me dicen lo mismo pero no, no es lo que quiero. El escenario no es lo mío.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

—Estudiar medicina. Tal y como lo hizo mi abuela.

—Es una carrera difícil.

—Pero no imposible. Cuéntame de ti. Me dijiste que estás aquí por vacaciones... ¿cuándo te vuelves a NY?

—Aun tengo unas semanas más. Y tú, ¿ya decidiste dónde te quedarás?

—Aun no, pero Al me dijo que hay varios departamentos que se desocuparon donde él está. Tal vez lo haga ahí.

—¿Al? ...

—Si, mi hermano.

—Ah, Albert... o sea que seremos vecinos...

—¿Vives ahí, también?

—Si, en el piso de abajo.

—Seremos vecino entonces.

—Eso me gusta...—le guiñó elnojo.—¿Que tal es la relación que tienes con tu hermano?

—Nos llevamos bien. Nos vemos muy poco, por lo que yo estaba en el internado pero siempre se daba su tiempo para estar conmigo incluso más que mis propios padres.

—Oh, ya veo. Es un buen tipo.

—No sabía que tu y él se conocían.

—No somos grandes amigos pero si, lo conozco. Hemos sido compañeros de salidas en muchas ocasiones.

—Espero que no seas como él...

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Conozco como es mi hermano y se que es todo un don Juan...—el castaño soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Para nada... soy el que menos gana con las mujeres...—ella fruncio el ceño y lo miró de lado.—¿Por que me miras así?

—Por que no te creo.

—Ah si... ¿por qué te mentiría?

—Eres guapo, atento. Tienes un muy gusto de la moda. Hablas bien además de ser todo un caballero. Debes de tener muchas mujeres haciendo filas por estar contigo.

—Jajaja me haces reír Candy. Gracias.

—No tienes porque, sólo digo lo que veo.

—¡Tu eres hermosa! Muy muy hermosa.

—Dime algo que no sepa.—su arrogancia le servía como escudo para los cumplidos que los chicos solían hacerle.

—Eres engreída.—ambos rieron.

—Lo siento pero no puedo evitar hacerlo.

—Hey, apuren o se que tengo hambre.—les grito Stear cuando llegó a la puerta. Ellos venían muy atrás.

—Tienes novio, Candy.—ella negó con la cabeza.—es raro que estés sola.

—¿Porqué? Aún soy muy joven para perder mi tiempo llorando por los rincones por qué mi novio me engaña, llegotarde, no vino a visitarme, me hizo un regalo que no me gustó y no me anime a decírselo o que me controle todo el tiempo—él emitió una fuerte carcajada.

—¿Tan mal te fue? Te dejaron un gran trauma.

—Evito sentirme así.

—¿Que hay entre ese chico rubio y tú? Note que no te sacó los ojos de encima cuando estuvimos en el club.

—¿Hablas de Antony?

—Supongo que así debe de llamarse.

—Antony es sólo un amigo.

—Ya veo... dime ¿Que harás en la tarde?

—Tengo reunión de amigas...

—¿Van a salir?

—Nos juntamos en casa de una para terminar con los detalles para el viaje.

—Ah si...¿Dónde van?

—Argentina...—dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

—Woow... lejos.

—No tanto. Moríamos por hacer este viaje y por fin llegó. Después de ésto cada una se irá a distintos lugares ...

—Entiendo..., entonces podemos salir luego. ¿Te parece?

—Hmm... no lo sé. Cualquier cosa te aviso, si..

—Me parece excelente. Agenda mi número así me avisas cuando estás libre.

—Ok,—guardo el número que le dictó —una cosa, una salida no significa nada, si...

—Ah... nada de qué

—Nada de nada... cero compromiso. No sé si me explico...

—Oh, ya entendí.—dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Aunque por dentro él estaba decidido a conquistarla.—te envié una solicitud al facebook.

—¡Perfecto! Cuando me conecte te acepto.

Ya dentro del lugar se encontraban sus madres muy alegres entretenidas en una fluida charla.

...

..

.

Habian pasado varias horas desde aquel encuentro.

Candy y sus amigas habían asistido a un recital privado, para un grupo privilegiado de adolescentes, fanáticas de Justin Bieber. No era su caso pero sus amigas insistieron tanto que no le quedó otra que ir con ellas, además tenían pases Vip.

Todas irreconocibles, fundadas en vestidos cortos y elegantes con altos tacones.

Estaban en primera fila, bien al centro por lo que tenían la mejor vista, sentadas a unos pocos metros de donde estaría el joven cantante.

—Oh, por Dios. Creo que me haré pis encima por los nervios.—dijo Patty.

—¡Patty, cochina!—rió su amiga.—te hubieras puesto un pañal de tu hermanito.—ambas rieron fuerte.

—Chicas, hacemos un brindis—dijo Karen levantándose de su asiento con copa en mano. Las demás la imitaron.—por qué está noche sea inolvidable y que el viaje lo sea mucho más. ¡Por Justin y Argentina!

—Argentina allá vamos—gritaron todas.

Minutos después se apagaron todas las luces y se encendió una luz blanca en el centro. El sonido de unos platillos de una batería, luego lo acompañó el bajo... las luces fueron encendiéndose una seguida de la otra iluminando a los músicos. No había rastros del cantante de pop. Al final de todas las mesas un reflector iluminó hacia el fondo, una figura vestida de blanco se acercaba hacia ellos, los corazones de las fans se paralizaron, gritos eufóricos y aplausos colmaron el lugar. Era él, su look blanco consistia en una chaqueta abierta, pantalones sueltos, camiseta sin mangas y addidas blancas.

—Tengo que admitirlo, es guapo—dijo la rubia en el momento que se les acercó y pudo apreciarlo de cerca. Karen y Annie que eras sus fanáticas mal, por poco se desmayan al tenerlo tan cerquita.

—Es perfecto —dijo Alison.

—Viste como me miró —dijo la Annie.

—A mi me guiñó el ojo—agregó Karen.

—Fue a Candy, a quien vió y le guiñó—comentó Patty ganándose miradas furiosas de las chicas.—lo dije en broma.

—Tranquilas Caitlin Beadless Y Selena Gomez—se burló la rubia—vinimos a divertirnos. Y tú Patty ojalá abrieras tu bocota cuando fuera conveniente —eso último se lo dijo a su amiga sin que las demás escucharan.

—¡Idiota!—susurro Karen.

La tecnología que se utilizaba para dar los efectos en el escenario, luces, sonidos etc... todo era increíble.

Los bailarines bailaban todos sincronizados, pasos firmes y perfectos en cada coreografía.

Las fans lo aludían con éxtasis.

En un momento él se acercó hacia su público, tenía a la rubia frente a él, la señaló mientras continuaba con la canción, ella nerviosa miró a todos lados verificando quien era la afortunada a la cual él señalaba. Su amiga que estaba al lado de ella la codeó.

—Es a ti es a quien mira, tonta—dijo Patty fascinada ante la suerte de su amiga.

—¿A mi?—se señaló ella misma mirándolo a él. Quien respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Bajó del escenario y se dirigió hacia su objetivo, sus amigas no podían creer lo que veían.

—Que suerte tienen las que no se bañan—dijo Alison despectivamente.

—No lo creo—le contestó Patty —Tu eres la excepción, entonces.

Mientras las demás se morían de la envidia, Justin tomó de la mano a Candy indicándole que lo siguiera, caminaron hacia el escenario, él no dejaba de mirarla mientras continuaba con la canción. La sentó en una alta banqueta que estaba en medio del escenario, uno de los bailarines se acercó con un ramo de flores y se lo entregó. Justin besó la mejilla sonrojada de la rubia. Ella no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendole. Ella no era fans de él. No se merecía estar en ese lugar, pensó mirando a las chicas que la fulminaban con la mirada.

La cara de Karen y Annie era para la historia en cambio Patty saltaba de la alegría.

Cuando él le cantó al oído perdió el sentido, le importó muy poco si era o no fans, él la había elegido y lo demás quedaba para la historia.

Disfrutó del momento. Bailó y cantó junto a Justin.

Cuando el show finalizó, ellas estaban por marcharse pero un hombre vestido de traje negro y gafas se les acercó entregándole una tarjeta para la fiesta que se haría luego.

—No pensaran en ir...—dijo la rubia mirando a todas sus amigas que estaban en shock.

—¡Estas loca!—dijo Wendy.

—Por supuesto que iremos—dijeron Annie y Karen al mismo tiempo.

—¿Que puede pasar?—dijeron Patty y Candy mirándose una a la otra resignadas.

...

..

.

Era pasada las ocho de la mañana cuando la pecosa despertó con el insistente sonido de su celular que no dejaba de sonar con mensajes, uno tras otro. Tomó el móvil y leyó el primero.

" _ **No sabía que volabas tan alto"**_ —ella frunció el ceño, no entendía porque Terry decía eso.

Pasó al siguiente, era de Archie.

" _ **No dijiste que eso no era lo tuyo"**_ —seguia sin entender, luego leyó el de Antony quien sólo le envió caritas tristes.

" _**:-( (TT) :-/ O.O "**_

—¿Qué les pasas?—se preguntaba la rubia.—No hice nada... ¿o si?

—CANDYYYYYY—fue el horrorozo grito de los tres restantes de la casa, que provocó que la rubia palideciera.

—Oh Oh Oh... ¡creo que estoy en problemas!

 _ **Continuará...**_

 ** _Siempre agradecida con ustedes._**

 ** _Bueno comienzo de semana._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Fuera de la casa estaba lleno de periodistas.

Los padres de Candy estaban alborotados. El señor William iba de un lado a otro, su mujer estaba enloquecida.

Hizo algo de tiempo para ver si de esa forma sus padres y hermano se calmaban un poco. Se metió a la ducha y en cinco minutos ya estaba cambiandose, un short de jean desgastado, un tank top hipster gris con letras negras y las Converse blancas.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó cuando llegó y vió las miradas fulminantes de sus padres y hermano.

—¿Me puedes decir que hace es chico tirado en mi sofá?—dijo su madre.

—¿Q-qué chico?—dijo preocupada abriendo los ojos como platos. No sé acordaba de lo acontecido anteriormente.

—Ese muchacho semidesnudo, durmiendo plácidamente en la sala.—fue el turno de su hermano.

—Y el auto que aparcaron en el jardín. SOBRE LAS PLANTAS DE TÚ MADRE—agregó su padre irritado.

Candy se dirigió a la sala donde ya se encontraba sentado su huésped, sentado con la cabeza entre las manos. Resaca.

—Justin... —dijo Candy en cuanto lo vio.—... pe-pero qué haces en mi casa y así... Sin camisa...

—¿Podrias pedirles a tus padres que bajen la voz? Se me parte la cabeza.—se apoyó al respaldo con los brazos abiertos.—... Fue una noche divertida. ¿no lo crees?

—Si, ya veo... ¿Podrias decirme que haces aquí?

—Oh... ¿No te acuerdas?.—ella negó con la cabeza.—Me ayudaste a escapar de las garras de Selena y me trajeron a tu casa... Claro como no me quedaba otra, acepté gustoso.

—¿Trajimos?

—Si, tu amiga y tú..

—¿Qué amiga?

—Yo... —dijo Patty saliendo detrás del sillón, se había quedado dormida sobre la alfombra.

—¡Patty!

—Ho-hola...—sonrió—Señor William, señora Emily.

—Oh por Dios.—la madre de Candy por poco se desmaya.

—Lamento lo de su jardin, señora.—se disculpó el cantante.—hablaré con mi representante para que se ocupe de arreglarlo.

—Será mejor que se vista, jovencito. —le ordenó el padre de Candy.—Y tu Patricia. Te preparas, Albert te llevará a tu casa. Candy, ven a mi despacho. YA.

—Al parecer a tu padre no le gusta mi música.—ella se encogió de hombros.

—Enseguida regreso. Por cierto. Fíjate por la ventana...—ella fue hacia su padre. Patty se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, quería saber a qué se refería su amiga.

—Oh, la casa está llena de periodistas. Vamos a ser noticia en todos los canales. Mi madre me va a matar.—dijo angustiada.

—Tranquila. Yo puedo hablar con ella. Si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—Tú no hablaras con nadie más que con tu representante. Le dirás ahora mismo que venga a buscarte.—dijo Albert muy serio. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron callados —y tú, ve a arreglarte un poco. Si tu madre de te ve en esas fachas tendrás más que un año sin salir.

—Si...—respondió Patty con un hilo de voz. Corrió al cuarto de su amiga a cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse.

Por su parte, Candy respiró varias veces seguida antes de entrar.

—Respira hondo y exala. Nada va a pasarte—se decía a si misma mientras se acercaba.—Bien, una más.—llenó sus pulmones de aire y entró.

—¡Sientate!—ordenó su padre apenas la vió entrar. Ella obedeció tranquilamente. El hombre le tendió frente a ella el periódico y varias revistas las cuales su madre solía leer.

En la portada con letras grandes y bien marcada más una inmensa fotografía, estaba ella muy reluciente con micrófono en mano junto al famosísimo cantante de pop, Justin Bieber, además otras más en un yate muy lujoso, de un fiesta donde aparecía abrazada al cantante. Un título con letras bien grandes y en negro: " _ **Una fans cautivo con su voz y belleza al aclamado rey del pop, Justin Bieber ¿Será su nueva conquista?**_

—Vaya que salí bien.—dijo la rubia.

—¡Candice!—la regañó su madre quien estaba sentada frente descritorio—Se suponía que estarías en casa de Patricia. Y mira con lo que nos sale. Has roto las reglas.

—Mamá, tampoco es para tanto. Deberías estar orgullosa de mi. Tú única hija mujer, es noticia en todo el mundo. Además tus amigas te envidiaran...

—¡Basta, Candice!—fue el turno de su padre. Ella se paralizó nunca antes había visto a su padre tan enfadado como ahora mismo. Ni levantarle la voz de esa manera— has rebasado los límites. Hasta ahora hemos sido muy tolerante con tus caprichos. Hemos pasado por alto tus andas y escapadas del colegio—ella abrió enormemente sus verdes ojos. Eso no se lo esperaba.—Si. Pensaste que no sabíamos que te escapabas.

—Yo...

—¡Callate! ¿No te da vergüenza? Vaya uno a saber que cosas no hiciste en esa fiesta.

—¿De que estás hablando, mamá?

—De seguro habrán bebido e inhalado cualquier porquería. Con quien habrás estado en esa fiesta—dijo sin tener en cuenta las palabras que salian de su boca. Estaba muy molesta.

—Para...¿Estás insinuando que me drogué y que me acosté con cualquier tipo...—la rubia no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, sus ojos centelleaban de ira. Su propia madre estaba acusando.

—Desde hoy tienes prohibido salir. Y olvidate del viaje.

—NO... No puedes hacerme ésto. ¿Tú no vas a decir nada, papá? Me acusa de drogadicta y de ser una...—dijo al borde de las lágrimas, estrelló sus manos en la mesa.

—Puedo hacer eso y mucho más. Aún eres menor de edad, y mientras vivas bajo mi techo se hará lo que yo ordene. Ahora mismo iremos a la clínica, así confirmaré de que estas limpia.

—Esto debe ser una broma...N-no... eso es injusto. Jamás se ocuparon de mi y justo ahora quieren hacerse los padres ejemplares.

—No voy a permitir que nos hables de ese modo, jovencita.—dijo su madre.

—No me voy a callar. —se levantó de donde estaba sentada y miró a su madre.—Tú nunca tuviste tiempo para mi. No tienen ningún derecho de decirme que hacer.

—Soy tu madre...—ella también se levantó quedando frente a frente con su hija.

—Cuando te conviene.—dijo con ironía—Madre no es sólo quien te pare, si no quien te cria. Y tú jamás vas a tener ese nombre. Eres de lo peor.—su madre la calló con una bofetada. Las lágrimas de la pequeña saltaron, se tocó la mejilla que estaba roja. Sus manos y labios temblaban. Albert entró en ese preciso momento.

—Mamá ...qué hiciste...—dijo el rubio. Su padre apretó los puños. Ellos jamás se habían atrevido a hacer algo semejante con sus hijos.

—Emily...—dijo William en un susurro.

—Déjala, Al.—se secó las lágrimas y miró a su madre. Sentía bronca y rabia.—Jamás te llegaste al colegio a preguntar por mis notas. Nunca te enteraste que fui premiada varias veces en las ferias de ciencias, no tenían ni idea de que era el mejor promedio del colegio, si no fuera por qué Albert se los comentó.—su corazón le dolia. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que sus propios padres la insultaran de esa manera—En mis cumpleaños estuve sola. El único que estuvo siempre fue... —las lágrimas resbalaban por sus rosadas mejillas — fue Nick, él fue el único que estuvo en todo. Como puedes acusar a tu propia hija de drogadicta. De ODIO —dijo con el alma destrozada—...hubiera esperado de cualquiera... Pero de ustedes... de ustedes jamás. Y peor aun, ahora quieren prohibirme lo único que he anhelado tanto tiempo... No voy a dejar que arruinen mi viaje. Para ti lo único importante es tu trabajo... porque de mi jamás te ocupaste. O acaso...¿Alguna vez me preguntaste que me pasaba? Cuando era niña y lloraba a escondida porque ustedes nunca estaban cuando me caía o tenía una pesadilla...¿Me preguntaron alguna vez qué es lo que quiero estudiar? Oh... Me olvidaba, cuando Nick murió, fueron capases de viajar para estar conmigo unos minutos y preguntarme cómo me sentía? No. No lo hicieron porque su trabajo era lo primero. ¿Saben acaso algo de mi?—ellos miraban atentamente a la pecosa. Albert con lo ojos vidriosos, podía sentir el dolor en el corazón de su hermana pequeña. Por eso no se animó a callarla, Candy debía desahogarse con sus padres. Decirles lo que había callado por tanto tiempo.—No. Qué van a saber ustedes si nunca les importe. Hablan de ejemplo.—dijo moviendo sus manos y brazos— De ser los mejores padres. Critican a los demás sin verse ustedes mismo, que son peores a los otros. Pero saben qué... Ya no me importa si me quieren o no. Por mi pueden dedicarse a su trabajo el día entero.

—Candy... —su padre sonaba arrepentido. Quiso acercarsele pero ella hizo unos pasos atrás.

—No te me acerques. Desde hoy, yo no existo para ustedes. Bueno si es que alguna vez lo hice.—dijo eso y salió corriendo.

—Candy, espera.—su hermano intentó sujetarla pero ella se zafó.—No puedo creer que le hayan dicho todas esas barbaridades por una simple nota.

—Albert...—dijo su madre.

—Albert las pelotas.

—No me hables así.

—Yo no soy Candy, y a mi si me van a escuchar.—dijo furioso.—Candy, puede ser muy rebelde, se mete en líos. Es caprichosa y malcriada, todas las cosas que una chica de su edad pueda ser. Pero ella jamás, escuchen bien—los apuntó—jamas se derogaría o acostaría con cualquiera que se le cruce. Es su hija, por Dios. En qué estabas pensando, mamá cuando la acusaste de esa manera.

—Candy, necesita límites.

—Eso lo hubieras pensado antes. Candy se crió sola.

—Ahora me vas a echar la culpa a mí.

—Por supuesto que eres culpable. Pero no solo tú, papá también lo es. Todos somos responsables del comportamiento de Candy.

—Porqué no puedo ser una buena madre. Todo hago mal. Ahora mi hija me odia.—dijo derrotada, entre llanto cubriendo su cara entre sus manos.

—Pidele perdón. Con un golpe no ganabas nada. Se te fue la mano, mamá.

—Albert... Hijo ¿qué hicimos mal con ustedes?

—No es conmigo, mamá. Es con Candy que no hicieron. Ella siempre los necesito. Se despreocuparon totalmente de ella. Pensaron que con una nana o estando en el internado sería la mejor educación para ella. Pero ya ves que no fue así.

—Albert, tiene razon—dijo el padre mirando tras la ventana.—Nunca me fijé en que me necesitaba. Me descuide demasiado de mi pequeña.

—Ella nos odia.

—Candy esta dolida. Tendrán que darle tiempo. Y cuando esté calmada, podrán hablar con ella.

—Es tan orgullosa, que no querrá perdonarme.

—Es como tú, mamá.

...

Cuando Candy salió del despacho se encontró con Patty y Justin.

—Candy...¿Qué pasó?—preguntó su amiga. Ella no se detuvo y siguió hacia la salida. Ellos la siguieron. Patty tomó la guitarra de Candy.

—¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó Justin.

—A donde sea, mientras sea lejos de aquí.

—Esperame. Voy contigo.—se puso una camiseta y una gorra.

—Yo...yo también voy con ustedes.—los tres subieron al coche del joven.

Dieron marcha atrás. Giraron. El portón se abrió. Los paparazzi se abalanzaron sobre ellos pero al ver que el auto no se detendría nos le quedó otra que hacerle a su lado y dejarlos pasar.

...

..

.

El camino lo hicieron callados.

Después de media hora...

—Listo, ¡llegamos!—anunció Justin estacionándose en una plaza, sacándola de sus recuerdos.

—Bien—la rubia bajo del coche con su guitarra en mano.

—Voy contigo—dijo Patty.

—No. Prefiero estar sola. Hablamos luego, si.—Patty notó el tono nostálgico de su amiga.—Gracias, Justin. Lo pasé muy bien anoche.

—Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas.—dijo apenado.

—Tu no hiciste nada. Los problemas ya existían antes de conocerte.

—Tienes mi número. Llámame. Me gustaría que algún día me acompañarás en el escenario. Tienes una voz preciosa, además de un gran talento.—ella sonrió.

—Te llamo luego.—dijo su amiga.

El auto arrancó y ella caminó buscando una banca donde sentarse.

Caminó un rato, observando a varios niños con sus padres, jugar.

Era una plaza que anteriormente había sido recurrida con su antiguo amor adolescente. Encontró la banca que solían sentarse, frente a una fuente. Se sentó allí, con su guitarra sobre su regazo. Inspiró tratando de controlar el llanto. Pero el dolor en el pecho le impedía no hacerlo. Apretó sus labios con fuerza, unas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

—Nick... Te necesito...—cerró sus ojos...

 _Flash back_

 _Cumplía catorce años, era primavera. Sus padres prometieron como todos los años, estar ahi. Ella no se sorprendió cuando llamaron para avisarle de que no podían viajar pero le mandaban varios obsequios que fueron entregados todos en el colegio._

 _Para ella eso era lo de menos, lo material no era importante sino que ellos estuvieran. Resignada a los desplantes de sus padres, hizo caso omiso a esa sensación y disfrutó lo que si tenía con ella siempre, su mejor amigo Nick._

 _Ese dia, siete de mayo, Nick había llegado temprano con un ramo de rosas blancas, para buscarla, claro con el permiso que sus padres habían aprobado._

 _La llevó hacia_ _el Parque Nacional Redwood, situado en la costa Norte de California, una de las zonas boscosas más interesantes de California, pero el mismo tiempo se podía ver impresionantes zonas costeras casi vírgenes. Es uno de los parques donde se puede ver los árboles más altos del mundo, la sequoia costera, pero también animales en peligro de extinción o únicos en el territorio. Pero aparte de eso, ellos tenían su lugar favorito allí, una_ _pequeña colina que estaba escondida en el parque. Antes de llegar él le vendó los ojos, tomándola de la mano la guió hasta el lugar. Una vez que llegaron le retiró el vendaje. Ella sonrió abiertamente. Había un mantel tendido en el pasto junto a una cesta llena de bocadillos y frutas. Los preferidos de la rubia._

— _Nick ésto es realmente hermoso.—dijo emocionada._

— _Me alegró de que te haya gustado, bonita.—la ayudó a sentarse. Luego se acercó al árbol, uno mas pequeño, lo trepó y buscó algo._

— _¿Qué haces?—pregunto ella observándolo desde abajo._

— _Busco tu regalo._

— _¿Mi regalo?_

— _Si. Ya veras—bajo con un gran paquete, una caja de forma rectangular, que había escondido entre las ramas.—Es para ti.—le entregó._

— _Oh...—fue abriendo el envoltorio.— no me digas que...—unas lágrimas de alegría rodaron por sus mejillas._

— _Espero que te guste._

— _Nick es... es hermosa—sacó una hermosa guitarra color caoba. Ella paso su dedo indice por unas inscripciones. Tenía grabado sus iniciales_ _ **NyC**_ _en negro con letras inglesas._

— _Asi ya no usarás la mía y la dejarás descansar—dijo burlándose._

— _Que malo eres.—dijo fingiendo estar enojada._

— _¡Feliz cumple,Bonita!—dijo acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla._

— _Gracias, Nick. Hoy fue el mejor cumpleaños de todos._

— _Aun falta. Pero primero debes responder una pregunta muy importante._

— _No me vengas con historia o algo del colegio..._

— _Para nada. Es otra cosa._

— _Esta bien, soy toda oídos._

— _¿Candice White Andley, quieres ser mi novia?—la sonrisa de la rubia bastó para saber su respuesta._

— _Pensé que nunca lo dirías._

— _Tenia miedo a que me rechazaras._

— _Jamas. Nunca te rechazaría, Nick. Te quiero tanto—se aferró a él en un cálido y tierno abrazo.—Nunca me faltes, Nick._

— _Ni tú a mi, bonita.—se miraron por un instante y luego poco a poco fueron acercándose para sellar ese pacto con un beso, su primer beso.—Te quiero, Candy._

— _Eres lo mejor que tengo. ¿Lo sabías?_

— _Me lo dices siempre.—ella sonrió—Sabes... cuando termines el colegio me gustaría que hiciéramos un viaje juntos._

— _Oh, eso sería fantástico. ¿Dónde iríamos?_

— _Hmmm... No lo sé. Hay muchos lugares que me gustaría conocer contigo._

— _A mi también. Pero tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo._

— _Ya sé que podemos hacer. Vamos a poner varios nombres de países en papelitos y sacar uno, así sería justo. ¿que opinas, sacó?_

— _Excelente idea. Dejame ver.—buscó en su mochila, sacó papel y lápiz.—yo escribo. Uno cada uno..._

— _Ok, yo empiezo. Francia.—ella escribió en un papel y él lo doblo._

— _Brasil. Pero antes tenemos que aprender a zambar._

— _Perfecto... Colombia, San Andrés es una isla que me gusta mucho._

— _Eh visto fotos. Es hermosa. Egipto—ella lo miraba y sonría. Luego siguió escribiendo._

— _¿Qué?—pregunto él._

— _Eres lindo._

— _No tanto como tú._

— _Lo sé —dijeron al mismo tiempo. El sabía que cada vez que el le decía que era bonita ella respondía eso. Ambos rieron._

— _Uno más...—dijo él —pensemos algun lugar que nos llame la atención. Lo primero que se te venga a la mente._

— _Ok...—los dos cerraron los ojos pensando donde podría ser. Luego de meditarlo unos cinco minutos después. Al mismo tiempo dijeron..._

— _¡ARGENTINA!—ambos rieron._

— _Argentina será nuestro destino en unos cuatro años._

— _Si—dijo ella muy contenta.—Sabes, Nick..._

— _No, qué..._

— _No hay lugar mejor que el estar contigo, Nick. Te quiero._

— _Yo te amo, bonita.—ella sonrió con dulzura._

— _Te parece si hacemos un dúo. Hay que estrenarla._

— _Por supuesto.—ella chasqueo comprobando la afinación.—No te preocupes. Me aseguré de afinarla._

— _Siempre pensando en todo._

— _Siempre. —él entonó las notas, ella sonrió al saber de qué canción se trataba. Y lo siguió. Ella comenzó cantando:_

 _Igual que el mosquito más tonto de la manada..._

 _yo sigo tu luz aunque me lleve a morir,_

 _te sigo como les siguen los puntos finales_

 _a todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin._

Luego lo hicieron juntos, sin apartar sus miradas.

 _Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco_

 _sería posible que yo en el peor de los casos_

 _le hiciera una llave de judo a mi pobre corazón_

 _haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración:_

 _Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse._

 _Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón._

 _Pero pase lo que pase,_

Él calló y continuó ella.

 _y aunque otro me acompañe,_

 _en silencio te querré tan sólo a tí._

Fue el turno de él. Ella lo miraba enamorada. Era un joven de diecisiete años, alto de cuerpo atlético. Cabello rubio oscuro. Ojos color miel. Y su sonrisa arrogante que la derretía por completo.

 _Igual que el mendigo cree que el cine es un escaparate,_

 _igual que una flor resignada decora un despacho elegante,_

 _prometo llamarle amor mío al primero que no me haga daño_

 _y reir será un lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado._

 _Pero igual que se espera como esperan en la Plaza de Mayo (_ _ **ella)**_

 _procuro encender en secreto una vela no sea que por si acaso_ _ **(él)**_

 _un golpe de suerte algún día quiera que te vuelva a ver_ _ **(él)**_

 _reduciendo estas palabras a un trozo de papel._ _ **(los dos)**_

 _Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse._

 _Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón,_

 _pero pase lo que pase,_ _ **(él)**_

 _y aunque otro me acompañe,_ _ **(ella)**_

 _en silencio te querré tan sólo_

 _me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse._ _ **(él)**_

 _Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón,_ _ **(ella)**_

 _pero pase lo que pase,_

 _y aunque otro me acompañe,_

 _en silencio te querré,_ _ **(ella)**_

 _en silencio te amaré,_ _ **(él)**_

 _en silencio pensaré tan solo en tí.(_ _ **los dos)**_

— _Te amo—le dijo él dando fin a la canción.—Nunca dejes de reír, bonita._

 _Fin flash back_

Se secó las lágrimas y trato de sonreír.

—¿Qué hace una estrella como tú, solita?—dijo una seductora voz a su espalda. Ella se tensó.

—...Nada que te interese.—escondió su cara para que no notaran lo roja que estaba por haber llorado.

—Veo que no estamos de humor...—se sentó al lado.

— ¿Y?—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me quieres contar qué te pasa. Soy bueno escuchando.

—No quiero hablar.—una lágrima que cayó sobre su guitarra la delató.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeña pecosa?—cuestionó preocupado. Ella levantó levantó la mirada.—Candy...—susurró

—No... quiero volver...a casa—se arrojó a sus brazos. Él la recibió y la acogió cariñosamente.

—¿Por qué estás así? ¿Qué te hicieron?

—N-no me... preguntes...por favor—pidió entre llanto.

—Esta bien, no te preguntaré... Por ahora.—le dijo acariciando su cabello.

Estuvieron así por un buen rato. Cuando ella estuvo más tranquila se separó de él.

—Perdón.—le dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¿Por?

—Por haberte quitado tu tiempo.—el sonrió.

—No me quitaste nada. Así que no pidas perdón. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Si—dijo aún con la mirada al suelo. El tomó su mentón y la hizo mirarlo.

—Eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras.—secó con sus dedos índice las lágrimas que resbalaron por las mejillas rosadas de la rubia.

—Eso me dice mi hermano.

—Ya somos dos, entonces.

—Gracias , Terry.

—Me alegró de estar aquí, contigo. Y de servirte para algo.

—Bue... Algo es algo no. Podr sido peor, no lo crees.—ambos sonrieron.

—Te apetece una buena pizza...

—Con mucha muzzarella, morrones y

—Unas cervezas bien frías.—le guiño el ojo.

—Hmmm... Paso. Prefiero una coca.

—Entiendo. Aún hay rastros de la resaca de anoche.

—Algo así.—la ayudó a ponerse de pie y tomó la guitarra por ella. Observó bien las letras grabadas en ella. No quiso interrogarla, así que lo dejaría para más adelante. Ahora lo único que le importaba era hacerla sentir mejor.

—Vamos.

—Espera...—él se detuvo y la miró.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo los ojos hinchados y la cara roja.

—Estas hermosa.

—Pero...

—Pero nada. Eres la chica más bonita que conozco.

—Bueno...eso lo sé.—dijo orgullosa.

—Ni aún estando triste pierdes tu encanto.—ambos sonrieron.

Caminaron hacia un pequeño bar que había frente a la plaza. Entraron y escogieron una mesa apartada ya que la rubia no quería ser vista con los ojos y las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Te parece bien aquí.

—Si.—dijo algo incómoda. Ambos tomaron asiento.

—¿Qué sucede?... No te gusta el lugar...

—Eh no... No es eso. Es sólo que...—se estiró un poco de su lugar y le hizo señas para que él se acercara. Cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca dijo.—...¿te diste cuenta como las personas de aquí me miran?—el observó a todos. Era cierto. Pero sólo la miraban a ella. Y murmuraban.

—Me parece que te reconocieron...

—Qué me reconocieron...

—Si... Estas en la portada de muchos periódicos y varias revistas como la "novia de Justin Bieber"

—Oh por Dios. —exclamó pálida.—préstame tus lentes.

—Ah...

—Dale... No quiero que me vean así.

—Ya te vieron.

—Igual. Préstamelos.

—Ok ok. Pero si quieres llevamos la comida y lo comemos en casa. Para que estés más a gusto.

—Creo que sería lo mejor.

Así hicieron. Tomaron su pedido y se dirigieron a la casa de los padres de Terry

Veinte minutos más tardes, estaban en la cocina devorando la pizza.

—Hmmm... Veo que tenías hambre.

—No tanto como tú. ¡Te comiste cuatro porciones!

—Y tu no te quedaste atrás.

—Oye... Recién estoy en mi segunda.

—Creo que al rubiecito no le gustará tener como novia a una glotona—se burló.

—No soy novia de ningún rubiecito.

—¿Y qué me dices de Bieber?

—¿Qué hay con él?

—No te hagas. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

—Anoche pasó... Absolutamente nada. Entiendes... N-A-D-A... Ok...

—Si tú lo dices...

—Me estás insultando Terrence Grandchester. Mira, te puedo dejar pasar que te burles de mis pecas y que me digas que soy malcriada. Pero de ahí a decirme que soy una mina fácil no te lo voy a permitir.—dijo furiosa con sus manos en jarra.

—Lo siento. No quise ofenderte. Sólo estaba bromeando—sonaba arrepentido.

—No me gusta que hablen sin siquiera conocerme. No hagas lo mismo que mis padres... Por favor.—su voz y ojos reflejaban desilusión y tristeza.

—Vaya pero mira a quien tenemos aquí—los interrumpió una voz chillona y burlona.

—Otro gato...—murmuro Candy.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Susana?

—Solo pase a saludar. —le dio un beso en la mejilla, y miró a Candy despectivamente—Veo que estás... Muy ocupado.

—Pues ya ves.

—¿Tú eres la niña que sale con Justin Bieber?

—No soy ni niña ni novia de Justin.

—Pues eso no dicen los medios, niña.

—Usted debe de ser la hermana mayor de Eleonor...—Susana se horrorizo, llamarla vieja. Terry escupio su bebida. Y estalló en risa.

—Pero co-como te atreves... Niña maleducada.

—Ok ok... Me está cansando con lo de niña.—dijo fastidiada.—...a comparación de usted, evidentemente soy una niña pero... Con cuerpo de una mujer.—Terry la repasaba de arriba abajo con la mirada confirmando lo que la pecosa decía —pero usted—la apuntó con el dedo—...puede ser una mujer...pero por la edad ya que tiene el cuerpo de una niña.—Susana abrió los ojos como platos. Era cierto, era demasiado flaca y tenía busto demasiado pequeño. Candy tenía hermosas curvas bien proporcionadas.

—Argh...¿Vas a dejar que me insulte así?—le preguntó a Terry para que la defendiera pero este solo se encogió de hombros.

—¡Candy!—Eleonor entró en el momento justo para evitar que Susana se lanzará sobre Candy.

—Hola, Eleonor.—le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo estas, querida? He visto que eres noticia en todo el país.

—Es raro. Y la verdad que no me está gustando nada.

—Te entiendo. Pero ya pasará.

—Ojalá.

—Mamá, Candy se quedará en casa.—Susana se sintió ofendida, Terry jamás la invitó a quedarse.

—Pero... ¿Y tus padres?—cuestionó la madre.

—Es una larga historia...—dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida.

—Esta bien. Por mi no hay problema. Me gustará tenerte en casa.

—Oh no... Sólo será un rato. Llamaré a mi hermano para que pase a buscarme.

—Puedes quedarte, cariño. Siempre desee tener una hija con quien platicar cosas de mujeres pero... por circunstancias de la vida sólo me dio un dolor de cabeza—dijo apuntando con la mirada a su único hijo.

—Oye... No te pases—se quejó él y amabas mujer rieron en complicidad.

—Te adoro, hijo. Vamos a platicar un poco. ¿Te parece?

—Será todo un placer.—la madre del castaño la guió hacia la sala pero antes de desaparecer ella se giró. Le sacó la lengua a Terry y le mostró el dedo del medio a la flaca de Susana. Salió sintiéndose victoriosa.

—Ahora me vas a decir ¿Qué te traes con esa mocosa?—preguntó Susana cuando estás salieron de su vista.

—Nada que deba de explicarte a ti.

—Claro que tienes que hacerlo...

—Mira Susana, he sido muy paciente contigo. Tú y yo no tenemos nada de nada. Entiendelo. Nada.—se fue dejando a una rubia más enfurecida de lo que ya estaba.

—No te saldrás con la tuya, maldita malcriada.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS!.**

 **He recibido miles de mensajes con felicitaciones y la verdad que no me lo esperaba. Estoy más que agradecida por el buen recibimiento que me dieron en esta página.**

 **Saludos y abrazos enormes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 _Bajó a toda prisa del taxi, dejando a a su amiga hacerse cargo de la tarifa. No la esperó._

 _Entró al lugar, preguntó en mesa de entrada._

— _Señorita, re-recien ingresaron a un joven.—dijo agitada._

— _¿Cual es el nombre del paciente?_

— _Nick...Nicolas Parker_

— _Oh, si. Está en cuidados intensivos._ _Segundo piso.—sin esperar más salió._

 _Corría por los pasillos, su corazón latía a más no poder. Una fría sensación se apoderó en su pecho. No sabía con que se iba a encontrar._

 _Todos la miraban, ella no se detuvo ni siquiera a esperar el ascensor subió los escalones de dos en dos._

 _Cuando llegó al segundo piso, se detuvo, buscó alguien, alguna cara conocida. Vió a los padres de Nick y a su hermano._

— _Candy...—pronunció con un hilo de voz la madre. Quien estaba aferrada a su marido que estaba igual que ella de shokeado._

— _¿Dónde esta? ¿cómo esta? ...quiero verlo...—su rostro estaba frío y pálido. Su respiración era agitada._

— _Ahí—señaló una habitación—. Los doctores están con él—dijo su hermano._

— _Estará bien... Verdad...—ellos no dijeron una palabra. En eso salió el doctor junto a otros enfermeros y una doctora más._

— _¿Cómo esta mi hijo, doctor?—preguntó la madre._

— _Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para salvarlo. Pero lamentablemente los daños son muy graves._

— _Se pondrá bien, Sarah._ interrumpió Candy— Nick... Nick es fuerte—dijo con un nudo en la garganta.—¿No es asi, doctor?—preguntó, sus ojos cristalizados y rojos._

— _Lo siento.—dijo con pena el médico._

— _¡No!...Él estará bien...—levantó la voz._

— _Candy...—dijo Albert._

— _¡Quiero verlo! Necesito verlo...—suplicaba la rubia._

— _Esta bien. Sólo podrás estar unos minutos. Su estado es delicado.—indicó el medico, ella asintió._

 _Abrió la puerta blanca de la habitación donde se encontraba el muchacho. Cubrió su boca con la mano. Su corazón se detuvo en cuanto lo vió. Lleno de cables, máquinas controlando su corazón y presión. Sondas y agujas inyectadas en su brazo. Tenía la cabeza vendada. Su bello rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara que lo llenaba de oxigeno, hematomas y cortes por todos lados._

 _Se secó las lágrimas. Sentía que no podía respirar pero se armó de valor. Inspiró hondo._

 _Caminó hacia la silla que estaba junto a la cama de él. Se sentó. Tomando su mano junto a la suya, aunque las de ellas temblaban, trato de ser fuerte para él, le habló._

— _Hola Nick... —el nudo que tenía es su garganta le impedía hablar claro.—...Soy Candy, Nick... e-estoy aquí. Estoy contigo.—mordió sus labios para no llorar. — ...Estoy aquí y necesito que luches por mi. ¿Puedes hacer eso?—besó su frente— Sabes... Gané. Mi proyecto obtuvo el primer lugar... Gr-gracias a ti.—las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Era demasiado fuerte el dolor que se instaló en su pecho.—Nick... Por favor... No me hagas ésto... Tienes que ser fuerte. Prométeme que te quedarás...—besó su mano.— Aún tenemos mucho por hacer... Nuestro viaje... Lo recuerdas, verdad.—trataba de sonreír entre el dolor y el llanto—Te amo. Te amo tanto Nick... Te necesito para seguir adelante. Te necesito para seguir creyendo en este mundo. Necesito que despiertes. Vamos Nick... Tú no me abandones. Por favor por favor, Nick...—él reacción ante sus palabras. Ejerció un toque de presión en sus manos. Abrió pesadamente los ojos._

— _Oh Nick...—dijo con una gran sonrisa al verlo despierto._

— _Bo-ni-ta—apenas podía emitir palabras. Hizo un gran esfuerzo y se retiró la máscara._

— _No.—ella quiso impedirselo pero él se negó._

— _Dé-ja de llo-rar. Tus o-jitos se pon-dran ro-jos._

— _No hables, Nick. Te hará mal._

— _Quiero que me-pro me-tas que se-rás fe-liz._

— _Shhh... Nick por favor.—sus palabras eran puñales._

— _Pro-méte-lo.—estaba costandole más respirar._

— _Te lo prometo, bonito.—ella depositó un beso con todo el amor del mundo, en sus labios._

— _Te-amo bo-ni-ta—le dió su última sonrisan, soltó su mano y el pecho se elevó, tratando de exhalar pero cuando lo hizo las máquinas sonaron rápidamente. Los médicos llegaron corriendo, la apartaron haciendo que soltara su mano._

— _Nooo... No Nick. Por favor... NICK.—sus gritos llenaron el lugar. Albert entró. Ella se aferró a él suplicando que lo salvarán. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Su hermano la levantó y unas enfermeras ordenaron abandonar el lugar._

 _Los doctores gritaban y caminaban alrededor de él, tratando de rescatarlo._

— _¿Qué pasa?... Mi hijo...—dijo su madre al ver el alboroto de médicos que corrían y el estado de Candy._

 _Después de varios minutos y de intentos, uno de los doctores salió._

— _Lo siento. Hicimos todo lo posible.—las frías e hirientes palabras del hombre hicieron que la madre del muchacho se desvaneciera y Candy entrará en una crisis de nervios._

— _Oh, por Dios— exclamó Patty tapándose la boca._

— _E-es mentira... No. No. No puede ser cierto. Nick no.—comenzo a gritar. Patty trataba de socorrer a la madre del joven junto a una enfermera. El padre de Nick se dejó caer de rodillas junto a su mujer. Albert abrazó a su hermana._

— _Dime que no es cierto...—pronunciaba con inmeso dolor._

— _Candy...lo siento pequeña._

— _NOOO... DIME QUE NO. POR FAVOR ALBERT—suplicaba— NIIIIICK.—se zafó del agarre de su hermano y entró a la habitación donde yacía el cuerpo ya sin vida._

— _Nick. despierta por favor. Mírame. Estoy aquí—lo sacudió creyendo que así lograría despertar a su amigo y gran amor.— No me dejes —lloró sobre su pecho—...no me dejes...Tu prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo y ahora estás haciendo lo mismo que ellos. Me estas dejando sola...—golpeaba su pecho.—Despierta mi Nick, despierta. A quién voy a cantarle ahora, quién me hará reír cuando llore. No, Nick... no me dejes.—su hermano entró para sacarla._

—Nooo... ¡NICK!—el doloroso y desgarrador grito llenó la habitación.

—Candy... Candy.—entró Eleonor alarmada por los gritos. —Despierta, cariño—la sacudió para que abriera los ojos. Su rostro estaba empapado en llanto. Su cuerpo sudado, convulsionaba por el llanto. Se sentó y se aferró al cuerpo femenino que estaba junto a ella.—shhh...tranquila, ya pasó. Fue una pesadilla—le dijo con voz dulce acariciándole su cabello. Mientras que un par de ojos azules observaban la escena desde el umbral de la puerta.

—...Nick...¿por qué me dejaste? duele...duele tanto extrañarlo, no tenerlo. Lo necesito, Eleonor.—a pesar del tiempo transcurrido ella jamás logró olvidar y sacar ese dolor en su pecho—Por qué Dios tuvo que ser tan injusto...por qué él... Por qué ...por qué—se preguntaba una y mil veces, entre llanto. Tenía escondido su rostro en el pecho de la mujer.

—Shhh... Se que duele. Lo sé, cariño.

—¿Has amado alguna vez a alguien hasta llegar a sentir que ya no existes? ¿Hasta el punto en el que ya no te importa lo que pase? ¿Hasta el punto en el que estar con él ya es suficiente, cuando te mira y tu corazón se detiene por un instante? Yo sí.

—Pequeña...

—Duele tanto aqui—se golpeó el pecho.

—Estoy segura que a él no le gustaría verte así.—Eleonor conocía la historia, la madre de Candy le había comentado lo sucedido.

—No puedo. No sé cómo hacer para arrancar este dolor que llevo en mi pecho. Dime cómo hacer, Eleonor porque yo no sé.—la mujer la separó y viendo el rostro de la jovencita todo empapado en lágrimas. Dijo:

—No estoy segura de que decir pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti.

No hay nada que pueda aliviar el dolor cuando hemos perdido a un ser querido. De hecho, es normal que te sientas así, lo quisiste mucho. Pero no podemos extirpar el dolor, ni arrancarlo, ni tampoco moderarlo. Solo nos queda afrontar, aprender a vivir con él. Sé que no es fácil y te entiendo. Yo perdí a mi madre, siendo muy joven. Es inútil tratar de buscar una respuesta a algo que yo tampoco sé por qué pasa, para tratar de reconfortarnos. Hay que aprender a vivir con el.

—Gracias... por estar conmigo, Eleonor.

—No me agradezcas, cariño. Siempre podrás contar conmigo. Ahora trata de dormir.

—Si.—Eleonor la arropó. Le dió un beso en la frente.

Caminó hacia la puerta donde se encontraba de pie su hijo.

—Dejemosla descansar. Ha tenido un día muy difícil.

—Pero...

—Hazme caso. Ve a descansar tu también. Mañana podrás hablar con ella.

—Esta bien—dijo resignado.

...

En la mañana siguiente el joven castaño no había podido conciliar el sueño, por lo que se levantó temprano. Preparó el desayuno y una vez listo se dirigió a la habitación de la joven rubia.

Abrió la puerta y la observó por unos minutos. Dormía tranquilamente, su melena dorada estaba esparcida por toda la almohada, su cuerpo atravesado, río por la pose tan graciosa.

Caminó hacia la cama, pero antes de despertarla corrió las cortinas. Era un día hermoso.

Se agachó para hablarle al oído.

—Despierta princesa.—dijo con su encantador acento inglés.

—Hmmm...—se removia bajo las sábanas.

—Vamos dormilona. Es hora de levantarse.

—Hmm...sólo un rato más.—dijo con voz adormilada.

—Lo siento pequeña traviesa pero esta vez no podré complacerte.—ella se giró, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar él metió sus manos bajo el cuerpo de ella y la levantó.

—Pe-pero qué haces...—se sobresaltó cuando vio que se elevaba.

—Es hora de desayunar.

—Terry, bájame.—dijo mientras forcejaeba en los brazos de él.

—No seas chillona.—dijo en son de burla.

—No soy chillona.—dijo inflando los cachetes. Provocando que él estallara en risas al ver el gesto gracioso de ella.

Llegaron a la cocina y la depositó en una de las altas banquetas frente al desayunador.

—Mmm... Que bien huele.—cerró sus ojos y absorbió el exquisito aroma.

—Que bueno que te guste. Yo mismo lo preparé.

—Oh... Vaya. No te hacía un cocinero.—dijo asombrada.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi y que pueden llegar a sorprenderte aún mas—dijo con arrogancia. Ella ignoró su comentario.

—¿Y Eleonor?

—Se fue hace unos minutos.—hubo un silencio.

—¿Y... a qué se debe todo ésto?—señaló a la gran variedad de comida que había preparado.

—A nada en especial. Solo me gusta deleitar a mis invitados.—le guiñó.

—Vaya.

—Joven Terrence, disculpe. Buscan a la señorita Candice.—Esterh miró a la rubia con recelo. Aún recordaba el mal rato que la hizo pasar.

—Hazlo pasar.

—Con permiso.

Al instante ingresó Albert, con su encantadora sonrisa. Bermudas y camiseta mangas cortas. Tenía un hermano realmente guapo.

—Al—se levantó y corrió a sus brazos.

—¿Cómo estas, pequeña?

—Bien...

—Hola Terrence.

—¿Cómo estas, Albert?—estrecharon sus manos.

—Bien. —Y tú, cómo dormiste?—le preguntó a su hermana. Y luego le entregó su mochila.

—Bien.—dijo de una manera que él entendió perfectamente.

—Toma asiento. Acompáñanos a desayunar.—dijo el castaño.

Ambos jóvenes no habían tenido una buena relación durante su época universitaria. Eran iguales con respecto a las mujeres, cambiaban de chica como cambiaban de ropa interior.

—Esta bien. Pero sólo tomaré café.

—Como quieras.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana, por cierto. Me gustaría también agradecerle a tu madre.

—Se lo diré en cuanto llegue.

Una vez que terminaron con su apetitoso desayuno. El castaño se retiró dejando a que los hermanos pudieran platicar tranquilos.

Cuando Albert vio que desapareció de su vista se dirigió a su hermana.

—Lamento lo que pasó con mamá. Se que no justificación lo que hizo pero quiero que trates de comprenderlos.

—¿Crees que fue para tanto, como para recibir ese golpe?—aun podía sentir el ardor en su piel.

—Por supuesto que no. No tenía porque hacerlo.—extendió sus manos para tomar las de ella.

—Me dolió más lo que me dijo que la bofetada.—dijo con tristeza.

—Lo siento. Tanto papá como mamá están arrepentidos por lo que hicieron, más ella por como te trató. Se le fue de las manos.—comentaba mientras mantenía la vista fija a ella.— ellos fueron criados para los negocios, para manejar la empresa, los dos están acostumbrados al trabajo. No tuvieron un vida como la nuestra que podemos salir, seguir estudiando tranquilamente, reunirnos con nuestros amigos. Y hacer cosas que los adolescentes hacen, como tú. Papá y mamá se casaron muy jóvenes. No creas que conmigo fue diferente, pase más tiempo con nuestra abuela que con ellos.

—Pero al menos la tuviste a ella. Yo me pasé casi toda mi vida en el internado. Si no fuera por ti o a por Nick, no habría salido. Y bueno Patty que es mi amiga incondicional.

—No los odies, pequeña. Ensañales. Díle lo que quieres y lo que necesitas de ellos. Los dos están tratando de remediar el tiempo que estuvieron lejos de nosotros. Ya no viajarán como lo hacían. Escúchalos.

—No quiero hablar con ellos ahora.

—Esta bien, no lo hagas ahora. Pero no quiero que te cierres.—la miró unos segundos.—Candy, me tienes a mi. Además de ser tu hermano soy tu amigo. Sabes que conmigo puedes hablar todo lo que desees no me apartes de tu vida, si.—le tomó la mano y depositó un beso en ella. Ella rodeó la mesada y caminó hacia él para fundirse en un abrazo.

—Te amo.— se acurrucó en su pecho.

—Tambien te amo, pequeña.—besó la cima de su cabeza.

—Oh, lamento interrumpir.—dijo Patty apenada.

—Ya me iba. Hola Patty.

—Hola Albert.

—¿No vas a quedarte?

—No puedo. Pero pasaré por ti en lo de Patty, más tarde para ir a casa juntos.

—Esta bien.—le dió un beso en la mejilla

—Ah... me olvidaba. El viaje aún sigue en pie.—le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa.—Nos vemos luego.

—Que guapo es—dijo entre suspiros Patty

—Ah...—la rubia miró la cara de boba que ponía su amiga.

—Nada. Nada. Me tenías muy angustiada. ¿cómo estas?—le preguntó luego de volver a la realidad.

—Bien... ¿A ti cómo te fue... Te dijeron algo tus padres? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Ya sabes, mi mamá feliz de que haya salido en las revistas y papá, nada. Se molestó un poco pero nada más. Y qué hago aquí pues...el bombón del chofer me envió un mensaje.—la rubia levantó sus cejas—Si, yo tampoco sé cómo consiguió mi número.

—Ya veo. Que suerte tienes de tener unos padres así.

—No se, si tanto. Pero bueno. Vamos a donde podamos hablar tranquilas. Además quiero mostrarte algo.

—¿De que se trata?—quiso saber la rubia cuando notó el cambio en el rostro de su amiga.

—El muy cretino se desquitó.—hizo puchero.

—El muy cretino... ¿A quién te refieres?—subieron las escaleras.

—A Stear. No sabes lo que hizo.—la rubia abrió la puerta de la habitación, ingresando las dos, la rubia se sentó en la cama y ella fue directo al escritorio. Tomó su notebook de su mochila, abrió su cuenta de Facebook y le mostró las fotos que el joven había subido.

—Ese es... ¿Stear?—salía abrazado con varias chicas. Muy sonrientes. Junto a él estaban Antony, Neal y otros de sus amigos.

—Si. Viste lo feliz que se ve con esas tetontas.

—¿Tetontas?—frunció el ceño.

—Si, tontas con tetas.—dijo elevando sus cejas.

—Ay Patty Patty. Que te dije de hacerte drama por cosas así. Mira la hora que subieron esas fotos.—apuntó a la pantalla.

—Hmmm...

—Ves... Fue antes de que nosotras estuviéramos en esa fiesta.

—Peor aún porque me puso los cuernos sin tener motivos.

—Espera espera...amiga no quiero ser dura contigo pero no te puso los cuernos porque, tecnicamente tú y él son... Nada...—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno bueno... Pero el idiota sabe que me gusta.

—Si, en eso tienes razón. Por qué no haces lo mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Sube todas las fotos de la fiesta. Las mejores—le guiño el ojo.—veremos que hacen. Stear morirá de celos—ambas estallaron en risas.

—Sube las de tu celu también. Esas si que dan de que hablar aunque nosotras sepamos que no pasó absolutamente nada.

—Ok. Y mira el descaro el de Tony, recriminarme mandándome esos mensajes. Una, el no es mi novio y dos no tengo porque darle explicaciones de lo que hago

—Por supuesto. Nunca me imaginé poder ir a una de esas fiestas de los famosos, ni mucho menos de Justin Bieber. Se portó tan lindo con nosotras. Lástima que duró tan poco.

—Lo mismo digo. Fue la mejor experiencia.

— Sip... Pero bueno, no te hagas la tonta y ahora cuéntame. Quiero detalles. ¿cómo fue eso de que dormiste aquí?—tomó una barra de chocolate negro que traía en su bolso. Abrió y la cortó por la mitad, entregándole una parte a su amiga.

—Ok, cuando me dejaron en la plaza...—la rubia comenzó a relatarle todo lo ocurrido. Desde el momento en que ellos la dejaron hasta que llegó a casa de ella. Con lujos de detalles pero obviando lo de su sueño.

—¡No lo puedo creer! Me hubiera encantado de verle la cara a la tal gusana.—las dos rieron.

—No te pierdes mucho. La mujer tiene una cara de amargada. Pero bueno...ya olvidemos eso. Mañana es nuestro gran día.

—Siii—dijo muy entusiasmada dando saltitos en la cama de alegría.

—¿Hablaste con las chicas?

—Si, están más ansiosas que nosotras.

—¿Hablaras con Stear para quedar en encontrarnos en el aeropuerto?

—¿Estas loca? Ni pienso en dirigirle la palabra. Si quiere que llame él.

—Si tú lo dices.

Candy entró al baño por una ducha.

Cuando salió vio que la luz de su celular parpadeaba.

—Notificacion de Insta.—observó las notificaciones—Hey... mira la foto que subió Justin a Instagram—dijo la rubia observando su celular.

—¡Wow!—exclamó su amiga viendo una foto tomada de perfil a ambos rubios subidos al escenario, cantando y estando frente a frente.

—" _ **Baby you can do no wrong"**_ —leyó pausadamente la rubia el título que estaba al pie de la imagen.

—Sabes te ves tan bien arriba... No deberías renunciar a lo que siempre quisiste solo por darle el gusto a tus padres.

—¿Qué?

—Candy... Te conozco hace tiempo y siempre quisiste ser cantante. Recuerdo cuando solías cantar todos los días, te subias a los pupitres imaginando que estabas en el escenario rodeada de miles de fans.

—Eso fue hace tiempo.

—No mientas. Es tu sueño. Siempre le dijiste a Nick que harían un dúo juntos.

—Pero él no ya no está.

—Pero tú si. Sigues con nosotros.

—No me interesa.—estaba al borde del llanto.

—Candy...

—Por favor... —le suplicó para que no continuara.

—Esta bien. Pero sabes que no descansaré hasta que lo hablemos.

—Ok ok. Mejor termina de cambiarte y bajemos de una vez.

—Esta bien. Después quiero enseñarte unas palabras que aprendí.

Minutos más tarde ambas jovencitas asomaban sus bien torneados cuerpos al patio, buscando a Terry para despedirse. La rubia en sus clásicos tank top gris, y un short muy corto de jean blanco. Patty en un top estampado y una falda corta blanca. Ambas de converse.

— _Cómo tú te llamas yo no sé_

 _De dónde llegaste ni pregunté_

 _Lo único que sé, es que quiero con usted_

 _Quedarme contigo hasta el amanecer_

 _Cómo tú te llamas yo no sé_

 _De dónde llegaste ni pregunté_

 _Lo único que sé, que quiero con usted_

 _Quedarme contigo hasta el amanecer_

 _Óyeme mamasita tu cuerpo y carita_

 _Piel morena lo que uno necesita_

 _Mirando una chica tan bonita_

 _Me pregunto por qué anda tan solita_ —lecantó y haciendo un baile sexy se fue acercando a ella que sonreia y negaba con la cabeza _—_ Hey Candy.

—¡Archie! No te hacía de cantante—sse burló un poco. Y luego lo observó. Torso desnudo, bien trabajado. Pantalón corto azul oscuro. Muy sexy.

—No seré Justin Bieber pero bueno es lo que hay.—le guiñó— No sabía que estarías aquí.—deleitó sus ojos por las largas y bien torneadas piernas de la rubia.

—Ya ves... Lo estoy—esbozó una encantadora sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te fue con los reporteros? He visto que eres portadas en varias revistas.

—Preferiría no tocar ese tema.—dijo algo molesta.

—Perdona. No quise ofenderte.

—Esta bien. ¿Stear no vino contigo?—observó por todos lados.

—No. No sabía de qué estarían aquí.—dijo viendo a Patty que se recostaba en una tumbona, esperando a que terminarán de hablar.

—Vaya vaya... No sabía que Eleonor había convertido su casa en una guardería.—dijo con sarcasmo la rubia recién llegada. Observando detenidamente de pies a cabeza a Candy, despectivamente.

—Oh... Te confundiste.—se puso de pies Patty— El asilo para ancianos no es aquí, es del otro lado.

—Veo que a estas mocosas le falta educación.

—Y a ti, tetas.—Archie casi escupe su bebida ante el comentario de Candy.

—¡Pero como te atreves!—dijo furiosa.

—¡Susana!

—¿Escuchaste lo que me dijo?

—Fuiste tú quien comenzó.—la joven insultaba queria despellejar a Candy—Será mejor que te lleve con los demás.—dijo Archie tomándola del codo —regreso en un momento—se alejó de las chicas.

—Que buen _**ocote**_ tiene ese _**nero.**_ —comentó Patty mirándo el trasero del castaño que se alejaba.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy practicando algunas jergas para cuando estemos allá.

—¿Y qué quisiste decir con eso?

—¡Que buen culo que tiene ese chico!—ambas emitieron fuertes carcajadas.

—Eres terrible.

—Se otras más.

—Oh por Dios, no nos vayas a meter en problemas cuando estemos en Argentina. Mira que tú español es muy malo, amiga.

— _ **Caite**_ la _**geta, nera**_ , que _**io**_ sé bien lo que digo.—dijo imitando la tonada cordobesa. Había pasado la noche anterior viendo vídeos por Youtube de cómo hablan los argentinos. Especialmente los lugares por los que ellas tenían pensado recorrer.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada, _**vos fumá.**_ —la rubia frunció el ceño y la morena se recostó en la tumbona.

Su amiga buscó al castaño, cuando logró divisarlo entre sus amigos se acercó a él.

—Terry, ya nos vamos.

—¿Tan pronto? Pensé que te quedarías por lo menos un rato más.

—Gracias pero no. Tengo que volver a casa.

—Entiendo—dijo algo decepcionado.

—Gracias por todo.—depositó un beso en la mejilla del castaño.

—A ti por dejarme acompañarte.

—Ya te vas, Candy.—dijo Archie interrumpiéndoles.

—Si.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Gracias, pero no será necesario. Patty vino en su auto.

—Mañana te vas.—dijo Archie. El castaño no sabía .

—Sip...

—¿A donde te vas?

—Eh... Argentina.

—¿Por qué?

—Es un viaje que quiero hacer. Sólo serán dos semanas.

—Es lejos.—dijo Terry.

—¿Candy, nos vamos?.—preguntó Patty.

—Bien, chicos. Nos estaremos viendo a la vuelta.—besó las mejillas de ambos.

—Cuidate, pecosa.

—Adios, Candy.

Los dos se quedaron de pie viéndola alejarse.

—Será difícil luchar para ganar su atención y más su corazón—comentó Terry.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—cuestionó el otro. No sabía a lo que se refería su amigo.

—¡Hay alguien más!

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **¡Infinitamente gracias!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 _ **Aeropuerto internacional de L.A**_

Eran las 6:00 am, las seis jóvenes graduadas estaban esperando a que se anunciará su vuelo con destino a Argentina que salía a las 6:20 am.

Algunas dormían en sus asientos, otras charlaban. Candy tenía su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su inseparable amiga. Quien tenía unos grandes auriculares rosa chicle, escuchando canciones que según ella estaban de moda allá (Agapornis, Maluma, Toco para vos, Maramá, cuarteto cordobés y la infaltable cumbia pop argentina).

Cuando una voz femenina anunció su vuelo, cada una levantó su bolso de mano para dirigirse al lugar. Los chicos llegaron un minuto antes. Estaban todos agitados. Se habían quedado dormidos en casa de Stear.

...

..

.

 _ **Argentina.**_

El viaje duró dieciséis horas, sin escala.

Arribaron tipo siete de la tarde, hora Argentina al aeropuerto de Ezeiza, Buenos aires.

—Estoy aquí Nick, en Argentina.—dijo para sí misma, la rubia en cuanto puso un pie en territorio extranjero.

Cada uno, ya con su equipaje en mano se dirigieron a la salida. Tomaron varios taxis para dirigirse al hotel donde se hospedarian.

La noche porteña comenzaba muy tarde por lo que tenían tiempo de dormir un rato y darse una buena ducha.

Pasadas las horas, se encontraron en el lobby para ir a conocer un poco la noche bonaerense.

Optaron por un canto-bar en la zona de Palermo, Podium club. El lugar era excelente y muy concurrido por jóvenes desde los veinte a treinta años o un poco más. También algunos famosos de la televisión Argentina, cantantes, actores y gente del medio.

Habían reservado en cuanto llegaron al hotel por lo que tenían su propia mesa y no debían esperar.

Pidieron pizzas, ambos grupos estaban que morían de hambre, y algunas cervezas y champagne para celebrar.

Las copas comenzaron hacer efecto más rápido en unos que en otros, como Patty que sin ser vista por sus amigos subió al escenario.

—Ho-la Argentina—gritó ante el micrófono llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Estaba más alegre que nunca. Sus mejillas enrojecidas delataban su ebriedad.

—E-esa es Patty.—dijo la rubia al ver a su amiga con micrófono en mano.

—¿Qué hace?—cuestionó Annie.

—Va a cantar—dijo Antony mirando a su amiga hacer el ridículo.

—Bueno bueno. Como podrán darse cuenta... Mi español no es muuuy bueno. Pero me he aprendido la letra de varias canciones así que... aquí les va mi favorita.—se aclaró la garganta.—Cuando quieras DJ—le indicó para que pusiera el tema que había escogido, _Esa, de Agapornis,_ era una cumbia pop, lo que más se escuchaba allí—Para vos, idiota—apuntó con el dedo índice a Stear quien la miraba sorprendido.

—Uuuuh.—fue el aullido del público. La música comenzó a sonar.

— _Ven aquí, quiero decirte algo... A esa, que te aparta de mí,_

 _Que me roba tu tiempo, tu alma y tu cuerpo,_

 _Ve y dile... —_ hasta se había aprendido el típico paso de la cumbia. Movía sus caderas y hacia gestos con las manos.

 _Que venga, que tenga valor,_

 _Que muestre la cara y me hable de frente_

 _Si quiere tu amor..._

 _A esa, que cuando está contigo_

 _Va vestida de princesa,_

 _A esa, que no te hace preguntas_

 _Y siempre está dispuesta,_

 _A esa, vete y dile tú..._

 _Que venga..._

 _Yo le doy mi lugar..._

 _Que recoja tu mesa, que lave tu ropa_

 _Y todas tus miserias..._

 _Que venga, que se juegue por ti..._

 _Quiero ver si es capaz de darte las cosas_

 _Que yo te di..._

 _A esa, a esa..._

 _A esa vete y dile tú, que venga... —_ Stear, sorprendiendola tomó el micrófono de sus manos y siguió la letra que aparecía en la pantalla.

—Esa, que te pone tan mal

Fue capaz de hacerme volver a vivir

Ilusiones perdidas.

A esa, que te hace hablar

Yo le debo las cosas que hace mucho tiempo

Tú ya no me das... —la señaló y esta indignada le respondió arrebatandole el micrófono y con una mano en la cadera.

— _A esa, qué le puede costar_

 _Hacerte feliz una hora por día_

 _A esa, no le toca vivir ninguna tristeza,_

 _Todo es alegría._

 _A esa vete y dile tú.._. —uno de los encargados del local le tendió otro a Stear para que la siguiera.

—¿Qué?—dijo imponente.

— _Que venga...—_ ella respondía desafiante. El escenario estaba en llamas.

—¿ Para qué ?

— _Yo le doy mi lugar..._

—Qué quieres probar

— _Que recoja tu mesa, que lave tu ropa_

 _Y todas tus miserias..._

—Qué quieres demostrar

— _Que venga, que se juegue por ti..._

—Qué vas a conseguir

—Quiero _ver si es capaz de darte las cosas_

 _Que yo te di..._

 _A esa, a esa..._

 _A esa vete y dile tuuuú, que venga...—_ de un impulso arrojó el micrófono la tomó con una mano en la cintura y la otra en la nuca, la hizo hacia atrás sosteniendola fuertemente entre sus brazos, imitando un beso de película. La besó apasionadamente. Ella se aferró a él rodeándolo con sus brazos al los aplaudieron.

—Grande Steeear—le gritaban sus amigos desde la mesa. Los silbidos inundaban el lugar.

—Vaya éstos dos locos—comentó Wendy.

—Ya era hora de que se dejarán de dar tantas vueltas.—comentó la rubia.

—Que suerte que tienen algunos de que le correspondan—dijo sarcásticamente Antony mirando a la rubia que estaba frente a él.

Los dos tortolitos se unieron al grupo.

—Que manera de declararse la de ustedes.—comentó Candy.

—Viste. No eres la única que la rompe en el escenario—dijo Stear.

—La voz chillona de Patty me rompió los tímpanos.—todos rieron del comentario de Karen.

—Por lo menos me hicieron caso. A ti de nada te sirvió—le respondió Patty refiriéndose cuando intento comerle la boca a Justin en la fiesta.

Los chicos se divirtieron, cantaron todos en el escenario. Karen y Annie hicieron una cumbia, Antony y Billy un cuarteto. También lo hicieron en grupo, las chicas por un lado y luego los chicos.

La noche pasó muy rápido. Habían bebido más que suficiente.

—Bueno, será mejor ir yendo al hotel.—dijo Annie con los ojitos achinados por el sueño y el alcohol que la adormecia.

—Si, ya tomamos bastante por hoy y debemos levantarnos temprano para el tour.—comentó Billy.

La primera semana la pasaron recorriendo todo lo que pudieron de Buenos aires.

Los estadios de fútbol más conocido como el Monumental, de River Plate, La bombonera, de Boca Junior. Se tomaron fotos con algunos de los jugadores.

Patty se había llevado más de una mirada asesina cuando quiso hablar utilizando ciertas jergas argentinas que ella no sabía emplearlas.

Durante las noches se la pasaban de bar en bar. Fueron por Costanera, Puerto madero, Recoleta. Conociendo los secretos de la noche vip.

El Faena, éste es uno de los lugares más elegidos por visitantes y residentes en Buenos Aires por su atmósfera única, la calidad y variedad de su barra, el servicio y la tranquilidad que brinda estar en un hotel de lujo. Es uno de esos lugares de la ciudad que tiene magia. Además está la música, que también es un elemento clave, no sólo por la presentación de reconocidos DJs sino también por los artistas y bandas que se presentan en vivo semana a semana.

También pasaron Dadá, Pony Line, Basa, Jet, Tequila, Gardiner. Pagaron un buen precio por conocer a la noche porteña más exclusiva.

El jueves por la noche a orillas del Río de la Plata, después, de cenar en el emblemático Gardiner, el restaurant elegido por el jet set porteño e indiscutido punto de encuentro para una noche perfecta, los chicos se cruzaron al lado, Tequila.

El ingreso se les complicó un poco ya que éstos tenían un lema: " _En Tequila, si no sos de los que vienen todos los jueves o sábados, no ingresás_ ". O al menos que seas hijo de algún famoso y millonario.

Era uno de los boliches donde los chicos de veintiuno o treinta años, mayor de edad en Argentina, que caen con el A3, el A5 o el BMW, usan camisas de Ralph Lauren y algunos con la plata de papá sacan mesas a un precio altísimo.

La cara de perro del tipo de entrada no les permitía el acceso a pesar de que tanto los chicos como las chicas estaban perfectamente vestidos con ropa de diseñadores famosos, hasta que nombraron al padre de Candy y Stear, ya que éstos eran amigos de unos de los socios del lugar.

Las chicas habían optado por vestirse con leggins negras y tacones, camperas de cuero negra y top. Otras con vestidos cortos y ajustados. Los chicos por su parte llevaban jeans y camisas ajustadas. Trataron de adaptarse a la moda de Argentina.

Se ubicaron en su cabina. Una camarera se acercó a ellos.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Paula. Seré su camarera esta noche. ¿Qué van a tomar?

—Gracias Paula—dijo Antony con su acento extranjero.—Una ronda de tequilas y daikiri para las chicas. Y una botella del mejor champagne.

—Yo quiero probar Fernet con cola.—dijo Billy.

—Bien, ahora regreso.

—¡Wow, que chica!—comentó Neal viendo el contorneo de caderas de la rubia que llevaba una falda corta y camisa negra

—Las argentinas son mujeres muy guapas.—comentó Stear, ganándose un pellizco de su reciente novia.—ouch.

—Eso por mirar donde no debes—dijo Patty cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

—Solo fue un comentario inocente, nadie se compara contigo—le dió un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ésta se ruborizara.

—¿Por qué estás tan callada?—cuestionó Antony a Candy.

—Ah... Por nada. Sólo observaba el lugar. Me gusta.—en realidad se imaginaba como hubiera sido haberlo compartido con Nick.

—Si, esta bueno.

Entre las bebidas fuertes y la música alta, los pensamientos negativos desaparecieron.

Agarró a Antony de la mano, y dándose acceso a la pista de baile cuando comenzó la canción de Rihanna "Umbrella". Se dejaron llevar por la música y bailaron a través de más pistas en la captura de los ojos de los que los rodeaban. Las bebidas sin duda habían hecho lo suyo esa noche.

—Esta noche es mi noche para olvidar y disfrutar—se dijo asi misma.

Tomó a Antony por el cuello de la camisa lo tiró hacia ella y gritó sobre la música fuerte. —Estoy sedienta y necesito refrescarme. — Él asintió con la comprensión a medida que se hacían paso entre la multitud y de nuevo regresar a su mesa. Buscó a la camarera pero parecia ocupada en el bar, así que caminó hacia la barra y tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes.

Su teléfono vibró, un mensaje de texto.

" _ **Me gusta como el rojo resalta tu piel"**_ —ella sonrió.

" _ **¿Cómo adivinaste que tengo algo rojo?"**_ —respondió ella. No hubo respuesta. Seguía mirando a la pantalla fijándose si había leído bien.

Pasaron varios minutos y no hubo respuesta.

—Sirenita—le dijo al oído, una voz conocida, dejándola helada. Ella se giró para quedar de frente a un joven con seductora sonrisa.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí?—dijo sorprendida.

—Hola. Muy bien y tú.—dijo con sarcasmo. Ella rió.

—Perdon. Es que me tomaste por sorpresa.

—Esta bien. Te extrañaba. Quería cerciorarme de que estabas bien.—tomó asiento al lado de ella.

—Ya ves.—dijo señalando su cuerpo.

—Estás perfecta.—le dió un guiño.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Esta mañana. Fue un largo viaje.

—Si. Son demasiadas horas para mis queridos glúteos.—ambos rieron.

—Ven.—la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista.

—Me parece que a alguien le aguaron la fiesta.—comentó Billy al grupo, señalando a la pareja.

—¿Pero que hace él aquí?—cuestionó Patty. Observando bailar a la pareja.

Él tenía apoyadas sus manos en la cintura de ella, que estaba a espalda de él. Ambos bailaban muy animados el tema de Maluma, _Sin contrato._

—Candy...—le dijo al oido. La giró sin apartar sus manos de ella para que quedara de frente a él. Se acercó al oído y le susurró—te extrañé.—luego se alejó para ver su reacción.

—Eh...yo...

—Shhh...—le puso su dedo índice en su boca para que callara.—No digas nada.—poniendo una mano en la parte trasera de su cuello y la otra la mantenía en la cintura, la atrajo hacia él.

La besó.

El beso pasaba de un simple contacto dulce, a uno apasionado. Con una mano la mantenía cerca de su rostro, mientras su lengua jugaba dentro de la boca de la rubia. Esos labios lo volvían loco. Candy lo volvía loco.

Luego poco a poco se fue intensificando haciendo que la joven perdiera el control de su cuerpo, perdiendo las fuerzas que lo mantenían firme y aforrándose más a él. Aunque era como estar volando, no dejaba de pensar en que estaban con sus amigos y en cualquier momento alguno de ellos los podría ver. Entonces se separó lentamente aunque su cuerpo le pidiera que siguiera. Tomó un poco de aire recordando que podía respirar.

—E-espera.—dijo con la respiración entrecortada.—No. Ésto no está bien.—dijo algo avergonzada.

—¿Por qué? No te gustó.—dijo aún manteniéndola entre sus brazos.

—No. No es eso... es sólo... Que no puedo. Lo siento.—se apartaron de la pista buscando un lugar donde podían hablar más tranquilos. Sin las miradas acusadoras de los amigos de la rubia.

—Candy...¿ Es por él.?—quiso saber él. Ella lo miró sorprendida. No sabía bien a quién se refería.

—¿Él?

—Candy, se que no conoces nada de mi. Pero me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz. Me gustas, Candy. Y mucho. Viaje hasta aquí porque quería verte. Tenía que decirte lo que hiciste en mi desde el primer día en que te ví. No he dejado de pensarte ni un segundo.

—No quiero desilusionarte pero... llevo un gran peso en mi corazón.—dijo con tristeza.—No me siento capaz de estar con alguien. No sé lo que te habrán dicho. Pero ese alguien significa tanto en mi vida.

—Dejame ayudarte a olvidarlo.

—Es que ese es el problema... No quiero olvidarlo.

—Tienes miedo a querer y no te atreves hacerlo por miedo de que lo olvides. Si no te das una oportunidad nunca podrás sentirte bien. Déjame intentarlo.

—Es que...

—Por favor.—dijo en súplica.

—Yo no quiero lastimarte. Eres muy lindo conmigo pero no...

—Entonces dime qué sí. O mejor no digas nada. Sólo dejame estar cerca tuyo. Yo sabré cómo ganarme tu corazón.

—Si te digo que no, no te vas a dar por vencido. Verdad...—el asintió y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, sirenita.—la abrazó y depositó un casto beso en los labios de la rubia.

...

..

.

 _ **L.A California.**_

Había pasado tres días de que no sabía nada de su amigo. Según la madre de éste había tenido que viajar a Nueva York por unos asuntos. ¿Cuales? No sabía. Ya que éste sólo le había dicho más nada.

Lo había llamado a su móvil, pero las llamadas siempre entraban al contestador.

No tenía mucho por hacer así que se quedaba en la mansión. Algunas veces invitaba a sus amigos a la pileta y otras prefería estar solo. Como en esta ocasión salvo que no duró mucho gracias a la repentina e inesperada visita.

—Tu si que sabes aprovechar tus vacaciones.—dijo a su espalda.

—No tanto como tú. —respindió sin voltearse.—¿Qué te trae por aquí? Tenía entendido de que estabas por Europa.

—Asi es. Pero me aburrí.

—No había quien cayera en tus encantos gatunos.

—Ja. Pero que encanto que eres. Tu siempre tan idiota.

—¿A qué viniste, Eliza? Si busca a Archie, el no está aquí.—dijo con sequedad.

—Si. Me di cuenta. ¿Sabes dónde fue?

—No. Y si lo supiera tampoco te lo diría.

—Vaya vaya. Aún sigues resentido.

—¿Resentido yo? Por Dios. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? No tengo motivos. Además no soy esa clase de hombres.

—Ay Terry Terry. Sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre. Pero bueno. Si sabes algo de mi novio me avisas. Estaré en casa de mi futuros suegros. —dijo alejándose del castaño pero antes de desaparecer se dió la vuelta para cantarle la buena nueva.—Vas a ser tío, por cierto.

El castaño quedó estupefacto ante aquella noticia.

Archie había conocido a Eliza por medio de Susana, quien los había presentado en una fiesta de la universidad. El se había quedado prendado de la joven pelirroja desde ese momento, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos ya que además eran compañeros en las mayorías de las clases.

Durante el último año las cosas entre ellos no se dieron bien, por lo que se dieron un tiempo. Cuando volvieron a retomar su relación, al principio fue perfecto se había extrañado mucho por lo que el joven creía que no podía vivir sin ella pero terminó siendo un gran error ya que las peleas por su celos absurdos eran imposible mantenerse un día sin pelear.

El había decidido apartarse de ella por lo que prefirió tomarse unos días en casa de sus padres. Y apartarse de todo lo que tenía que ver con aquella mujer.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Mil perdon por tardar tanto. He tenido días muy ocupados. Rindiendo y preparando algunas cosas para el cumple número uno de mi único sobrino. Aun me faltan cosas por hacer. Así que imaginense.**_

 _ **POR SUPUESTO QUE TERMINARÉ CADA UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS. QUIERO DARLE UN FINAL COMO SE MERECE Y NO PIENSO DECEPCIONARLAS.**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHI.**_

 _ **Abrazos a distancia.**_


	9. Chapter 9

AVISO ! ! !

Lamento desilusionarlas pero este no es un capítulo más, solo quería avisarles a aquellas queridas lectoras que han estado esperando que continuara, que no podré seguir con la historia. Por lo menos no por ahora. Así que para no dejarlas inconclusas, he pedido a una querida amiga, Candelaria G. White, que le diera continuación, por lo que aceptó. Pero solo lo hará con una de ellas: Mi dulce perdición.

Ya más adelante veré cómo hago con las demás.

Les pido mil disculpas por no poder complacerlas por ahora con un final para las otras dos.

Espero sepan comprender.

 **Cómo siempre muy agradecida con todas ustedes.**


End file.
